As Time Goes By
by ilove jacksparrow
Summary: SEQUEL TO NEVER BEEN KISSED. Andie and Jack pursue their pirating lives, including marriage and parenthood...
1. An Engagement is decided

AN: I give in; here's a sequel to Never Been Kissed. I hope you enjoy it. I'll update as soon as I can only if I get a decent review rate:). Review, read, and enjoy, savvy?!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sighed impatiently as I waited for Jack to finish what he was doing. My eyes were closed and he was applying kohl around them, slowly might I add. "Jack Sparrow, would you please hurry?"

He chuckled as he pressed the black stick against my left eyelid, a creamy feeling left behind as he traced it. "Darling, I'm just trying to flatter your eyes. Most women would enjoy such things, aye?"

Rolling my eyes, which he couldn't see, I felt him proceed to my lower eyelid. "Aye, but need I remind you that I'm not most women?"

I opened my eyes, knowing he was finished. Seductively, he wrapped his arms around my waist and grinned devilishly. "No, Andie, you do not, for I must say when you allow me to bed ye, you sure are better than…" I cut him off by kissing him.

"Now now, Jack, I hardly think that is appropriate," I grinned at him, secretly not caring in the slightest.

"Pirate." I kissed him once more as one of his hands ensnared itself in my hair.

It had been four months since we'd proclaimed our love to each other, four months since I'd discovered that for the first time in my life, I was free. Jack had been there for me, showing the gentle side that most people assumed the pirate didn't have. We'd been sailing in open waters ever since, only stopping once to restock the Pearl with gunpowder, food, and of course rum.

Presently, we were heading towards a small port that was rumored by Jack to be a smaller version of Tortuga; with less drinking. I doubted that, considering Jack was rather excited about going there for some reason or another, which made me assume that he was lying.

"You alright, love?" I looked up at him, grinning.

"Aye. One can't help but wonder if the port you're wanting to go to has little drinking how can you be excited? Or perhaps there's another reason that's obviously foreign to me…"

Jack chuckled, twisting a lock of hair around his finger lazily. "Aye, there is another reason. I'm appalled that you think I'll practically die without rum, Andie darling." His facial expression was serious, but his eyes showed his teasing ways.

I rolled my eyes and pulled away from his hold to put on my boots. Sitting down on the bed, I spoke. "Mind telling me said reason?"

Jack grinned at me. "I'd love to, but seeing as it's a surprise, said surprise would be ruined if the reason was told, savvy?"

I rolled my eyes, groaning as I stood up to leave. "By the way, love, you won't have to wait long. We're docking as we speak."

I turned from the door to look through the window in the cabin. Sure enough, I hadn't seen the town before us and the crowding of ships. Not bothering to respond, I flew out of the cabin to wait for the pirate Captain to escort me into the town. After a few moments, we were ready to exit and we did so, my curiosity growing rapidly as we strolled around.

The town was small for sure, but it didn't matter to me; there were beautiful fabrics, books, and other various items adorning each vendor's booth and store. One booth seemed to be the target of Jack, his fingers clutching a pouch of gold coins that he'd taken from the harbormaster when the idiot hadn't been looking. The table held golden rings and other items of jewelry, which I stared at for a moment as Jack went to privately discuss something with the vendor. I didn't notice him handing over the pouch of coins until we were about to depart.

"The coins, where are they?"

He chuckled as he held me by the waist, leading me away. "Paid for something at that booth. Rush making and all that. And don't you dare ask me what it was for. Part of the surprise, darling."

I smiled, leaning into his hold as we walked. No doubt that when Jack Sparrow told you not to ask about something for yourself, you didn't do it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several hours later, we arrived once more at that booth before the sun set. We'd spent a pleasurable day together, shopping and eating. He'd been correct about little drinking, for there was only two or so taverns on the island. "Pirates fancy the handiwork of the items made and found here. That's why they don't stay long; just long enough to get something and leave to brag about it." He'd told me as we'd approached the jewelry booth once again. "Now hold on a moment."

I nodded, excited about what he was fetching. I tried to distract myself by staring into the distant ocean that was glittering orange and red, but my attempt failed. Thankfully, Jack didn't take all that long. "Andie, I have what we need, c'mon. I'll show you in the cabin, aye?"

Not waiting for a response, he swiftly led me to the cabin, not bothering to speak to any member of the crew. They seemed to be alright with the weirder movements of their captain. Then again, most of them had known Jack for countless years.

I watched as Jack bolted the door shut and turned around, leaning against it. He immediately swaggered over to me, pulling me close by wrapping his muscled arms around my waist as I pressed my hands against his chest, smiling sweetly at him. As we stood, he removed an arm to reach into his coat, withdrawing a small ivory pouch. Curiosity pulled at me as I undid the strings and I withdrew a small golden ring.

It had a single black pearl in the center with a swirling base securing it onto the ring. Diamonds were along the part of the ring that would be on the inside of my hand, making it shine brightly. "For a rush order, not to shabby, eh?"

I gasped, realization coming upon me. "No, not at all… Jack, what…?"

He grinned and took the golden item from my hold, placing it at the top of my 'ring finger' of my left hand. "Marry me, darling." He kissed my jaw, repeating himself as he made his way down my neck, my mind spinning. He pulled back when he reached the base, staring at me, wanting to know if he should continue and if it was worth waiting for my reaction.

Not thinking twice, or at all for that manner, I nodded, kissing him as I felt him slide the ring fully on, my hand grasping his as he proceeded to push me to the bed, giving me a rather enjoyable glimpse of our future.


	2. Good News All Around

AN: Thanks for all the reviews! I appreciate it, and I hope everyone keeps it up. I think this chapter is rather cute. Review, read, and enjoy, savvy?!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack grinned as he shifted onto his back, allowing his fiancée to lay her head down on his chest as she fell asleep. Her left hand was extended in front of her, the pearl upon the ring shining faintly in the moonlight. Reaching out with the hand not wrapped around her, he gently caressed the stone. It was smooth against his rough skin as he touched it, feeling Andie's hand grasp his gently.

He'd thought that he'd been drunk when proposing, for he simply was not the marrying type. He was a pirate, an infamous pirate to be exact. Pirates didn't marry and say 'I love you' to women, let alone a woman _pirate_! He didn't believe it at first, but when he recalled what the honeymoon included, not to mention that he honestly did love Andie, the idea seemed less insane and more like a decision a sober man would make.

Then again, he had not seriously thought that she would say no, for she seemed to enjoy being with him. She'd once told him that he'd opened up new doors for her, and that'd made his heart skip a beat. He'd thought it to be a heart attack of some sort, but he quickly found that whenever she spoke or touched him in a certain way, his heart would do the same thing.

Her stirring pulled Jack out of his thoughts, her slender form curling beside him. "Go to sleep, love." He whispered as he kissed the top of her head before closing his eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As I opened my eyes the next morning, memories from the night before flooded into my mind, causing me to smirk and grin. I'd been moved from his chest to my pillow, where his arms still remained wrapped around me. Jack was staring at me with gentle brown eyes as I stretched out beside him. "Morning, darling."

"Morning," I whispered, moving closer to give him a kiss.

"I love mornings," he whispered against my lips, my hands grasping his arms as I laughed beneath the kiss.

I could feel his hands on my bare back as he moved to kiss my neck. My eyes closed as I enjoyed the attention I was receiving. "I love you, Jack," I whispered as he pulled away to meet my reopened eyes.

"And I you, love. Happy?"

I grinned. "Yes, of course. I was thinking…"

Jack imitated Gibbs. "Mother's love…"

"Shut it," I said, giving him a look. "Anyways, I was thinking that perhaps Elizabeth would like to help plan the wedding. I know fancy things aren't your cup of tea, they sure aren't mine, but I think it would be fun. Besides, it'll give her something to do since…"

"Since what?" He cocked his head at me, stroking my cheek softly.

"Nothing." I'd almost let it slip that our friend was going to be a mother in nine months time. She'd said not to say anything until she'd spoken to Will about it, which I prayed was soon for she'd said that nearly three weeks ago.

"Andie…" He wiggled his eyebrows at me, dying to know.

"I'm sorry, Jack, I can't."

"You sure you can't? Maybe I should just ask Lizzie."

I just rolled my eyes and relaxed into the pillow beneath my head. "Go ahead. Just make sure that I can tell her myself that I didn't tell you what it is."

Jack smirked, knowing exactly how to get me to crack. "Or maybe dear William would be of more service…" Not thinking, I responded in a quick outburst.

"No, don't!"

He got up and began to get dressed with me following suit. As he faced the opposite direction, pulling his shirt over his head, he chuckled. "Ah, so there's a secret. I knew you women were up to something."

"You did not!" I threw a boot at him, which he dodged with ease. It landed on the far side of the cabin, making me groan; I didn't want to go get it. Thankfully Jack fetched it but refused to give it back.

"Tell me what it is." He smirked and I growled.

"Nothing, it's nothing. Jack, I need my boot back…"

"You should've thought of that before you tried to clobber me with it. And it is in fact something darling, for if it were nothing then you'd tell me and let me ask the whelp."

I growled and clenched my jaw, getting aggravated. "Jack Sparrow, please give me my boot. You'll find out in time…"

"Persuade me." Jack raised his eyebrows, encouraging me.

Grinning, I brought my lips to his, being sure to back him against the nearby map table. Once he was pinned against it, I snatched the boot away from his grip, nipping his lower lip playfully as I pulled away to put it on. "Wench," he grumbled as he held his lip for a moment before pulling on his own boots.

"Pirate," I countered, laughing at him. I loved him, for he was easy to aggravate once you knew everything about him.

He ignored my comeback, ushering me to the door. "C'mon lovely, don't you have things to do?"

"Aye," I mumbled as I stepped out onto the deck, "I do because someone nearly made me break a promise…"

"Pirate." I turned to glare at him but he was already speed-walking towards the helm, smirking back at me. I smiled, enjoying our flirtatious games. No doubt, he too was enjoying it. I turned to find Elizabeth so I could warn her of Jack's possible inquiries.

I didn't see her out on the deck or below, so I went down to the cabin she shared with Will. I knocked. "Come in." Will's voice sounded from the other side of the wooden door.

I walked in, surprised that they'd allow me to enter; the couple were in tangled sheets, obviously having experienced the same thing Jack and I had the night before. I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment, something unusual for me. "I can come back later."

"No," Will started, grinning from ear to ear, "we wanted to tell you good news. Elizabeth's with child!"

I grinned, feeling angry at Jack momentarily for making me feel guilty about nearly ruining a 'secret'. "Congratulations." I smirked at Elizabeth, who was pink and blushing.

"I see the same goes for you," she said, speaking softly.

"What? Oh." I'd forgotten about the fact that I was now engaged. "Thanks." It was my turn to blush.

"That's great, Andie," Will spoke, pulling his wife closer. "You're good for Jack, you keep him normal… Well, somewhat normal at least." I laughed.

"I'll let you two return to your morning." I turned to leave.

"We'll see you later?" I turned and nodded to Elizabeth who was smirking.

"Aye." With that, I exited, feeling relieved.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_She's something, that's for bloody sure_, he thought as he steered his beloved ship. Ever since he'd ran off from her wrath, Jack had stood at the helm, grinning all the while. He found that he actually enjoyed the flirtatious fight that they'd had. After all it had led to a kiss that he'd wanted from her.

_With any luck_, he grinned to himself,_ then she'll be too occupied with a wedding to pick a fight. What am I thinking, that's bloody great…_

His thoughts were interrupted by soft, gentle hands wrapping around his waist from behind. "Hello, love."

"Aye," she murmured as she stepped in front of him, holding onto his waist all the while. "I spoke with Lizzie. She'll tell you when she's ready."

"Aye," he whispered against her hairline, kissing it gently. "That's fine, Andie darling. Whenever…"

She chuckled against his chest as she relaxed in his hold. "I'm letting you off the spot for this time, Jack. You're lucky, I could have your head…"

"I'm fine with this, honestly, I'm alright."


	3. And the Lightening Strikes

AN: Thanks for all the reviews! I appreciate it, and I hope everyone keeps it up. I think this chapter is rather cute. Review, read, and enjoy, savvy?!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I stood at the railing as the sun began to set, feeling content and happy. I was tired, but I refused to go to bed; I always waited for Jack. He always told me to go on, but of course I didn't listen. A grin played across my face as I felt Jack's arms slither around my waist, my head immediately leaning on his chest. "Hello darling." He kissed the top of my head as I grunted a reply, not wanting to move a singly muscle. "I take it that you'd like to go to bed, eh?"

I nodded, grinning against his chest. "What say you to that?"

He chuckled before kissing me gently. "I say that be a fine idea, love."

With that, he turned and began to lead me to our cabin. We were about to open the cabin's doors, but a call from Gibbs interrupted us. "Cap'n! There's a ship sighted a mere hour away."

Jack grumbled under his breath, pulling me to him with my head once more on his chest. "Colors?" He called, his tension noticible in the way he was holding me.

"More like three letters, Cap'n." I heard Jack's breath catch for a moment. He was clearly not wanting to fight at the moment. "EIC."

"Aye," he called up. "Darling, go help them load the cannons and arm yourself. Actually, no don't do the last thing. I think once we're pretty much ready, we can do that together."

I smiled gently, understanding as I faced him, bringing my lips to his sweetly. "Aye. This is going to be the first fight with them since…"

He finished my sentence, kissing me once more. "Since we killed Beckett and Norrington condemned himself to the Dutchman. Aye, what fun it'll be."

"It's not a fleet?"

"No, I doubt it. They'll try to negotiate with us, then they'll send in a fleet. Bugger, bugger, bugger, bugger!"

I laughed and gave him one last kiss before he turned to command his crew. Sighing, I did as I was told.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack paced his cabin, waiting for Andie. He was honestly worried about her for who knew why. He blamed it on the fact that unlike the previous battles, he was now romantically involved with her. "Bugger."

"Jack?"

He turned from pacing around the map table to sit down in one of the chairs, motioning for her to sit on his lap. She did so, looking at him in the lantern light of his spacey cabin. "I want you to be careful out there, aye?"

She nodded, reaching up to caress his face in the most gentle fashion. "Aye, I will. Same goes for you." He opened his mouth to counter her remark, but she beat him to the chase. "Captain Jack Sparrow or not, you're still human and you can still get injured or die."

"Aye, but I can get resurrected."

"No, you can't! Tia Dalma is now Calypso, goddess of the sea, not voodoo woman that saves your skin every time you need it." He fell silent, knowing she had a point. "I just don't want to lose someone else."

Jack reached out and stroked her cheek. "I'm well aware, love." He couldn't help but notice that the kohl around her eyes was still relatively strong, allowing her eyes to stand out. "C'mon. Let me apply some more kohl then we'll just go from there."

She grinned, causing him to do the same. "Aye."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time the merchant ship was beside the Pearl, Jack and I were fully armed and standing outside, in front of the crew. "Captain Sparrow." I watched Jack as he searched for the source of the voice on the other vessel. Finally, a man with a white wig appeared.

"Aye that be my name, mate. Wouldn't want to wear it out, now would we?" I covered my mouth with my hand to stifle my laugh. "What be your name?"

The obviously new lord stared at me the short distance while his men stood armed and ready to shoot. "I am Lord Andrew Remington. We have come to negotiate. I assume the young woman next to you would be Andrea? We heard that she was the reason we lost two of our most prized men?"

"Your hearing must be going bad, mate, for no single person was to blame but the two men."

I could tell Remington was puzzled. I hated to admit it, but he was rather handsome and he appeared to be no older than thirty. "Do explain."

"You see," Jack began to gesture with his hands and talking elaborately. "Lord Beckett wanted the heart himself, and Dear Norrie had the courage to go and stab the heart for the sake of mankind. Beckett…"

I finished his sentence, my right hand searching for Jack's left. "Beckett would've become a man like Jones. Cold from love, and just a…"

"That's enough." Remington raised a hand to silence us as my hand met Jack's, his fingers squeezing gently. "Back to the previous statement, are you Andrea?"

I tried to hide my nervousness, Jack's grip tightening. "Aye."

"I would be much oblidged if you were to come with me under the orders of Port Royal…"

"Under the orders of you, you mean." I glared at him. "I don't think so. And you'd be best not to even attempt in seizing me."

"Why would that be?" The devil on Earth raised his eyebrows at me, obviously annoyed.

"Because, mate," Jack interviened, "Then you'd have to go through me."

"How touching... Guards, shoot them." The ship began sailing away as the guards stood against the railing, preparing to shoot.

"Bloody hell, go to the cabin, darling."

I turned to face Jack, my eyes widening. "What, no! I won't do such a thing…"

He met my gaze with his dark eyes, his captain side showing through. "Do what I say, Andie." He bent to kiss me gently. "I won't stand to see you harmed, aye?"

I returned the kiss, finally giving in. "Aye."

I turned to go to the cabin as I was instructed to do, but by the time I'd reached the doors, I heard the guns go off. I turned, thankful that it was now dark, and watched as most of the men dodged the bullets. My breath caught in my throat, though, when I heard Jack's voice order the crew to fire the cannons. His voice was breathy, and it was coming from the ground. My brain flew into panic mode and I raced to find him. The moon shone on the deck, allowing me to find him quite easily.

There, lying on the deck, was Jack, his hand covering a spot below his right shoulder. "Jack!" I cried, kneeling next to him, knowing he was now unconscious.

"C'mon, lass, help me move him to his cabin." I nodded and stood beside Gibbs, bending down to assist in lifting Jack. With the help of Will and Cotton, we safely moved him to his bed. "We can take it from here, Andie…"

"No," I shook my head, "no, I want to be in here. This is my cabin as well."

"Andie…" Will began.

"No, Will. I'm staying and that's final. I won't get in the way."

Gibbs stared at me a moment before sighing in defeat. "Aye, support his head. We're going to have to get the bullet out first."

I nodded, aware of the procedure; the bullet and any stray threads would be extracted from his body then the wound would have to be sterilized and stitched shut.

The next couple of hours was a blur, for it was unusual to see Jack so helpless. He wasn't meant to be wounded, yet I knew it wasn't the first time. By the time the men were finished, dawn was breaking. "He'll be alright?" I asked Will as he picked up various tools.

"Aye, he'll be fine."

I smiled gratefully as the men filed out of the cabin, the door being shut carefully, but as soon as they were gone, I carefully got to the other side of the bed and I laid on my stomach, feeling scared for the first time in ages.


	4. Just A Dream

AN: Thanks for all the reviews! I'm sick as a dog so I wrote this. I know the Jack getting shot thing is cliché, and I apologize for it. I just had to throw that in there, but no one seems to mind too terribly. Review and read; I'll probably respond. And remember, anonymous reviews are ON so you could put billybobjoefrank jr as your name and I wouldn't care:). Read, review, and I'll hear from y'all soon!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I awoke to feel a blanket being tucked around me. I cracked my eyes open enough to see that someone was moving me under the bed's covers, feeling the heat from Jack's body radiating onto my skin. Upon hearing two voices, I immediately closed my eyes again and snuggled deeper into the blankets.

"She's fast asleep, Gibbs." It was Will, having just laid me down.

"Aye, the lass cares about him a great deal, that's for sure," I heard Gibbs whisper back as they stood for a moment. "Should we tell her?"

My heart sped up, causing me to pray they couldn't hear it. Tell me what? "No," Will stated, "somehow I don't think telling her that he was shot close to a main vein to the heart…"

"What?!" I sat up, turning to look at the two men. Jack was now under the covers, a bandage showing slightly, red evident on the white cloth.

Will took a deep breath. "Andie, the vein was grazed..."

Gibbs took over, sensing that Will would lose his emotions if he would keep going. "The bleeding has slowed down, but has yet to stop."

I nodded, looking at the man beside me. It felt cruel and wrong to sit there, for he wasn't meant to be shot. It seemed horrible to know that even someone who had proved countless times to cheat permanent death could be taken down by a bullet. "Go."

"Andie, if…" I cut Will off.

"GO!" Upset, I grasped the covers beside me, trying not to break down again.

They left, leaving me to cry. Shaking, I pulled down the blanket that covered my fiancé, feeling hurt wash over me as I saw the bloodstained white. "Please hold on, Jack," I whispered as I laid back down, burying my face in his hair from the side. "Please."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He listened as the man he called the whelp and his first mate talked about him. They discussed Andie and how she felt. He knew he was too weak to do anything, and he hated it. Captain Jack Sparrow was not meant to be caught in a second of weakness. The moment the bullet had hit him had been when he was blocking Andie from sight until he heard the doors close. Love had caused him to be weak, and it had caused him to be helpless.

The next thing he heard was the woman he loved whispering to him, tears in her voice. He'd felt them against his scalp and in his hair as she cried, wanting desperately to tell her she was alright. After all, crying women weren't his forte, and he tried to avoid it. Of course he didn't tell her; if he did, then he would end up with a slap across both cheeks and some evil seduction only for her to leave. He knew her all too well.

Jack groaned softly, knowing that he was gaining control once more, and if he'd had the momentum to do so, he would've smiled. It was his way of letting her know that he was indeed alright. He'd heard about the damage the bullet had done as well as felt it; the wound was pulsing as the bandage tried to cease the bleeding. The throbbing had eased up slightly, but he still found it disturbing that he was the one wounded.

Although he would get a slap from them, he wanted to tell Lizzie and Andie that as much as it pained him (literally for the time being), women were the ones that were supposed to be semi comatose on a rouge pirate's bed, not said pirate. It simply didn't make sense, then again, neither did much in his life.

He felt his self-pity leave temporarily when he heard Andie respond to his groan. Gathering the strength, he opened his eyes, relieved to see a pair of blue ones shining back at him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thank goodness." I whispered as I stared into his eyes for a moment, feeling relieved.

Softly, I stroked his forehead with a cloth that I'd dipped in cool water from the barrel outside the doors. "You worry too much for a pirate, darling." He chuckled at himself, trying to hide the fact that the humor was causing his wound pain.

I gave him a mock-angry look, knowing that even though I hadn't expected that to be the first thing to come out of his mouth I couldn't be angry with him. "As you've pointed out, I'm no ordinary woman, therefore I'm no ordinary pirate. I think you could also fit into the latter category."

He smirked, leaning gently into my touch. "Aye, I won't disagree there, love."

I smiled sweetly. "Good. Do you need anything?"

He thought a moment. "Water; I'd request rum but I'm in no need to have another mark on my body from violence."

I rolled my eyes and went to the same barrel quickly, dipping a wooden mug into the cool water. He drank thirstily with my help as I assisted him in sitting up enough to prevent choking. When it was empty, he handed it to me and I sat it on the bedside table. "Thank you, Andie. I'll be alright, ye know. I am…"

I finished his sentence. "Captain Jack Sparrow, aye I know. Although right now you're the wounded Captain Jack Sparrow, who will remain in bed for a few weeks."

Jack protested, his dark eyes widening in fear and shock. "No I will not. I'll be fine in a couple of…"

"No. Weeks, and I'll stay with you. The wedding plans can wait. Better yet, perhaps Elizabeth could come in here and you could assist us…"

"Darling, I think I'd have to pass…"

"Or," I continued where I'd been cut off, "we could plan while you rest."

He moaned, easing back down into the pillows. "You're not going to let me win, are ye?"

I shook my head, sinking down onto the mattress beneath the sheets once more. "No, my pirate, I won't."

He motioned me closer, resulting in him giving me a brief kiss on the cheek. "You know, Andie, I was protecting you." He continued before I could protest and feel guilty. "Before you start to apologize like the woman you indeed happen to be, I'd just like to let you know that you can make it up to me in a way, I suppose."

I grinned wolfishly as I lay beside him, knowing he had to remain on his back. "Do tell what said way is, Captain."

I could hear the grin in his voice as he responded. "It's a way that only ye could do, love, and I'm afraid it's something that we'll both have to dream about until I'm well enough. Although we could attempt said fun, but I don't think you'd agree with me about it…"

I rolled my eyes as I found his hand, holding it gently as I curled up beside him. "Aye, and ye better do as I say."

"Who's the Captain?"

I grinned as I closed my eyes, praying that he'd wake up when I did although it was a weak hope. He would more than likely rest during the day, for his body definitely needed to heal. "Until you're better, me."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How are they?" Elizabeth looked up from her spot on the bed as her husband made his way towards her.

Sighing, Will sat beside her, threading his arms around her to bring her close. "Jack will be alright, I assume. The bullet went deep, injuring a major…"

She cringed against his chest. "I'm already vomiting due to my bearing your child, don't enforce it with blood, please."

He chuckled, kissing the top of her head as he continued. "Aye, but Andie, on the other hand… She's already lost Father, and now she's risking losing Jack. That Remington fellow definitely wanted to take her. So not only is she scared that Jack won't survive, she'll have to avoid being taken away from him."

Elizabeth nodded, lifting her head to meet his gentle gaze. "Pirate or not, she's still just a woman underneath, isn't she."

"Aye, and I have a feeling when she came in here yesterday, she was wanting to ask you to help with the wedding. Perhaps you should go do that later. She'll need all the distraction she can get."

Once more, she nodded. Sweetly, he bent his head to meet her lips, grateful that she wasn't too outrageously emotional yet. Just something to look forward to, he thought as he kissed her once more.

"Will?" He looked at her, stroking her cheek with the hand that wasn't around her still-slim waist.

"Yes, love?"

"I love you, and I hope this child doesn't affect my moods too horribly so you won't…"

"Elizabeth, don't talk like that. We're married, I love you."

She sighed, feeling her emotions take over. "I hope that next time you aren't the one shot."

"I won't be, because I have a feeling that if Jack has anything to say or do with it, Remington won't get within ten feet of Andie, or any of the ships for that matter."

"But won't a fleet be summoned?"

"Most likely, yes, but as soon as Jack is awake, I'm sure that he'll give Gibbs instructions on where to go. Probably out of the Caribbean, or perhaps he'll stay close to land so he'll be around other pirates. Either way, we'll all be safe after this. And all those reasons are why you should help her soon with the wedding plans, for I have an idea that Remington didn't want to imprison her."

That caused Elizabeth's tears to escape, landing on his chest as she rested against it. "I can't believe that I was raised in a society that worshiped those cruel, cruel men. They have no right to take away women, especially since they're noblemen, men who are supposed to be chivalrous…"

"Darling, it'll be alright," Will whispered into her ear, knowing it would sooth her. He knew that it was because the 'noblemen' were after pirates, and that made them have every right in the king's eyes. "I promise."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack watched as Andie slept, her form warm against his weakened body. He wanted to do more than hold her hand; hold her, kiss her, show her love, but he couldn't. _Bloody, good for nothing, wig-wearing, pig-headed, pain in the ass Trading Company_, he cursed. No doubt that Remington would appear again and attempt in taking Andie. _A cold spell in Hell is when that'll happen_, he thought as he rolled his head back into its original position.

He tightened his hold on her hand as he closed his eyes, trying to ignore the still-throbbing pain on his chest. It was probably beginning to cease bleeding, for he knew that it had been stitched. He sighed, trying to calm himself down. He couldn't allow himself to get upset over something that couldn't be helped, especially when he was bedridden until his woman told him to. Besides, a heart pulsing twice its normal speed wouldn't do anything for the bleeding. He could feel the sting where the thread was embedded in his skin. It wasn't the first time he'd been stitched up, but it was the first time that he'd have to stay in bed against his free will. He didn't like it, but if it made Andie happy, he'd gladly do it.

_Besides_, he thought as he drifted off,_ I don't think either of us could handle an argument about that, and Lord knows she'd argue until she won_. _Bloody hell, I love her. And the sooner I heal up, the sooner I can resume my duty as Captain… And show her who's boss_, he grinned as he fell into a deep and long sleep.


	5. Something More

AN: I appreciate the reviews! Thanks to you all, and I hope you enjoy this. A slight cliffhanger is at the end, but it's not one of those life-or-death things. Is this story becoming too purple-prose-y? I fear that Andie is becoming a Mary Sue. (Gasp!!!) Read, review, and I'll hear from y'all soon!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the next two days, I would awake to see Jack still asleep. He would be awake for a couple of hours, three or four at the most, and then he'd go back to sleep. I'd been given the duty to change his bandages, which I surprisingly found to be disgusting. The first bandage had been the worst, however, because of the excessive bleeding from the stitched up wound. The others after that weren't all too horrible, for the bleeding had stopped.

I was also responsible for using rum to sterilize the wound with each changing. He wound barely grimace as I'd pour the liquor over it, though I could almost place a bet on the fact that it wasn't the sting that was causing his facial expression, but the fact I was 'wasting' rum.

Presently, I was wearing Jack's coat as I stood outside at the railing. Dark clouds were reigning in the sky and it was abnormally cold. Then again, it was mid afternoon and it wasn't unexpected during that time of the year. I pulled the lapels of the coat tighter around me as another wind blew, causing me to wish Jack wasn't asleep in the cabin but there with me.

I heard footsteps behind me and I turned to see Will standing there, smiling at me gently. "How's he doing?"

I stepped towards him, hugging him and laying my head on his shoulder. "He's doing alright. He's sore all over the right portion of his chest."

I heard Will chuckle as he adjusted his hold on me. "Aye, that's expected. I suppose he thinks he's dying?"

I laughed, pulling away to look back over the rail, feeling Will do the same. "Surprising as it is, no; he swears it doesn't hurt that bad."

"And how are you?"

I sighed and smiled. "I'm alright. I'm relieved that he's alright. He won't say who did this to him, but I can tell you it was Remington. He's going to come back, I can tell. All those men are exactly the same. They'll use the law to get what they want." My smile faded as I felt tears form in my eyes, trying to blink them away with no success. "Damn it," I whispered as I wiped them away, "I'm becoming one of those women who cry about everything…"

Will immediately pulled me close, allowing me to cry into his shoulder softly. "You have every right, Andie. Jack will be healed in no time and you know as well as we all do that he won't let anything harm you." I nodded and buried my head into his shoulder, thankful that I at least had him since I couldn't talk to Jack much anymore.

"Miss Andie." We turned to see Gibbs standing there, watching us with curiosity. I nodded at Will to go, smiling my weak thanks. "I was just wonderin' how the Cap'n be doing?"

"He's doing fine. He's not awake at the moment…"

Gibbs nodded, smiling and laying a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Jack's not going to let this Remington get ye."

"I know that, I wish people would stop telling me that's what's wrong when it's bloody NOT!" I growled in frusturation. "I'm not as much afraid of being taken as much as I'm terrified to think that my fiancé is in our cabin, bleeding through a closed wound. It's purple underneath, and it's not just a normal bruise. I'm scared, and I wish people would bloody see that!"

With that, I turned to go check on Jack, knowing I'd made excuses too many times in the past few moments. What I'd said to both men was the truth, yet it seemed an unkind punishment for them to know.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack stirred, awakening as he heard the door close softly behind whoever was entering. "Andie, love, is that you?" He choked out, feeling tired and sore once again.

He could hear her soft footsteps coming towards him and he felt her sit near his side. "Aye, Jack. It's me."

Opening his eyes, he saw his love leaning over him as she inspected the bandage. She sniffed as she reached for the new bandage that she had lying beside her. "C'mon, it needs to be changed…"

"Darling." He grabbed her wrist, causing her to meet his gaze. Indeed, she'd been crying for her eyes were red and slightly swollen. "You've been crying. About what, may I ask?"

Andie shook her head as she helped him sit up enough to undo the bindings. "I'm alright. Don't worry."

Jack's grip on her tightened and she met his gaze once more. "You're not, tell me now, love." He relinquished his hold on her as she looked back down at what she was doing. The wrapping was nearly off, and he could see a bruise beneath the stitched skin. No doubt, he was bleeding internally but it wasn't major. No, from the color and size of the bruise, it was only minor bleeding that had probably already ceased.

"That bruise looks horrible, Jack. I'm the reason you have it."

"Oh bloody Hell!" He cried, leaning back on the pillows and pulling her so she was lying next to him awkwardly. "I'm alright, woman. I swear, between the with child Lizzie and you, the two of you are going to drive me and the poor whelp insane. Ye need to loosen up, for I'm alright!" He could feel her tense up at the anger in his voice as she tried to sit up. "You're not going to fix my bandage until you relax and tell me what the Hell is makin' you act like this, darling."

Her sigh made him loosen his grip on her and she sat up, meeting his gaze. "It needs to be exposed to the air for a while. It'll help the healing, I suppose."

Jack watched her face as she silently begged him to let it go. "Aye, it'll help."

"I'm going to go find Lizzie; I need a distraction."

"Andie, please…" That ceased her from leaving, for she immediately looked back at him. He wasn't known to plead using the word 'please' at all.

"I'm just worried and stressed and if one more person asks me how we're each doing I'm going to strangle them!" That caused Jack to chuckle as she bent slightly, her lips inches from his. "I want to get married."

He chuckled as he brought a weak hand up to her cheek, stroking it lovingly. "I am well aware of that."

She laughed as well, making him smile at her. "No, I mean soon. Within the next couple of months or so soon."

As she kissed him momentarily, he found himself agreeing with her. "Aye, my dear, I couldn't agree more." _The sooner she's bound by the law to me the less likely Remington can force her to marry_, Jack mused as she pulled away, placing a hand on his cheek before turning to exit.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I entered the cabin Lizzie shared with Will after knocking a couple of times. I knew she was in there for I'd asked her husband above deck. "I was wondering if you'd care to help plan…" I didn't get a chance to finish before she threw her arms around me, hugging me tight.

"Of course!"

I uncertainly patted her back until she relinquished me, making me feel awkward for her current state was obviously making her emotions swing wide. "Aye; Anyhow, Jack and I have decided we want to be married within a couple of months."

Lizzie grinned, leading me to the bed where we sat down and she began rambling on about fabrics, flowers, dresses, and other things that I had no knowledge of. I would nod or agree when I had to, but I honestly had no clue what I was agreeing to. I was thinking about where we could become married, for I was certain that the men would probably oppose to a bunch of lilies or something around the deck, making it more feminine than pirate-y.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the cabin, Jack was brainstorming the same thing. _I doubt the men would appreciate flowers and white all over the place_, he thought. _They'd throw a fit, which wouldn't be all that fabulous on my account for I'm the one responsible for them. They'd either throw themselves overboard or wait until they docked to scramble away! No, we can't have that…_

_Think; There has to be something… _Then the pieces fell into place in his mind. He knew where they would get married and how they could ensure a future no matter who would live or die. _That little island where she told me would be perfect_, he grinned at himself as he tried not to drift back off, eventually losing the battle. _I'll give her the idea tomorrow, perhaps by then she'll be informed of what the Hell she's going to get us into._


	6. Here Comes the Sun

AN: I appreciate the reviews! I've decided that I'm going to try and limit my updates to twice a week, maybe three if you're lucky. I need to focus on my studies, much to my chagrin. I'll be influenced more, though, if I get more reviews :). Read, enjoy, and review!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah, there you are darling!" I returned his grin as I closed the door behind me, glad to see he was still awake. "I was considering the chances that you wouldn't murder me if I were to go find you by my onesies."

I laughed and sat to his left, allowing him to lazily drape an arm around my shoulders as we leaned on the pillows. "And your conclusion?"

" 'Figured that this punishment is far better than what you'd do if you had the chance."

I smirked at him. "I love you," I whispered as I closed my eyes for a brief moment. Discussing floral, fabric, and other little details with Elizabeth had worn me out. I'd never known that there were so many flowers. Honestly, who needs twenty different smells to go with hundreds of shapes and colors?

"And I love you, Andie." I could tell that he was watching me. "Did planning wear you out?"

I nodded, sighing as I rolled onto my right side, mindful of his arm beneath me. How I wanted to cuddle with him rather than curl up with him stranded on his back. "That reminds me, where is the wedding going to be? I mean, I doubt the Pearl would be where you'd care to have it."

I opened my eyes to see him beaming at me. "Ah, that brings me to what I've been wanting to run by you. What say you to getting married on that pretty little island where… well, you know where. But let's not think on that, savvy?"

I smiled, thankful for an idea at last. "Aye. That sounds perfect." He seemed pleased with my response.

"Glad to hear it. What say you to also stopping by Tortuga on our way there? There's a few quaint shops that I'm sure would interest you and Lizzie for fabrics and such, and while we're there I'll see if Cyrus is there?"

I furrowed my brow in confusion. "Why?"

Jack grinned, pulling me closer to him. "Ah, my dear Andie, I forgot that you didn't have much of a chance previously to converse with him. He happens to know some people skilled in construction." That puzzled me further. "I was thinking," he nuzzled his forehead against mine, "that we could have a house built on that rather large island. It's not too far from where Cyrus' wife resides on a neighboring island. We could stay there I'm sure while you plan the wedding and while I overlook the construction while we're there. I trust Cyrus when we leave…"

"A house," I repeated, dumbstruck. "It's a nice thought, but why…"

"Wouldn't you like to have a place all to our own, eh? The crew could stay in a shack or on the Pearl."

"A shack?"

"Alright, well more of a miniature house that could easily be constructed in no time at all."

I sighed, knowing that from the look in his eyes he wouldn't let me win. "Aye, that sounds…" He cut me off, surprising me by trying to pull me on top of him. "Jack!"

I fought against his attempts to get his way, but it was a hard battle considering I was being tickled at the same time. "Jack, no. You're still…"

"Breathing, yes I know. C'mon love, one night…"

I sighed, pleading him to let go with my eyes. "Darling, I've only been able to move to the privy and back, no further."

I took pity on him as he stubbornly rolled onto his left side to face me as he held me close. Our lips were inches apart as I spoke. "What say you to walking around the decks, then?" He smiled gently as he kissed me, resting his forehead against mine as we parted. I loved to look into his dark, sweet eyes.

He tried to look serious as I pulled apart to get my boots and effects on once more. "Now, Andie, you are aware that me going on a walk means that I get to see more than these here walls?" I glared at him as he, too, pulled on his boots.

"Aye, do you need help?" Without waiting for a response, I fled to where he sat and assisted him, seeing the look on his face when he'd bend his chest or shoulder in the slightest way. "I'll get you a shirt."

I threw him one from the chest at the foot of the bed, helping him with that as well. As I tried to pull away to exit, he pulled me against his chest. "Doesn't that hurt?"

"Aye, but I've been through worse. I can't stay in bed forever."

I rolled my eyes as he smirked gently at me. "It's not even been a week, Jack."

He chuckled as he kissed me once more before leading me out onto the decks. "My point exactly."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As we appeared on the deck, I could hear the sound of footsteps racing towards us. From the other side of the ship, Elizabeth was racing towards Jack and threw her arms around him as soon as she reached him. I snickered when I saw the apprehension on his face as he tried to comfort her for apparently, she was slightly emotional. Will approached as well, his expression matching mine as we both tried not to burst out laughing. He leaned over and whispered, "She's in one of her moods. She was convinced he was dying…"

I snorted as Lizzie broke apart, suddenly red with embarrassment. "Sorry," she mumbled as she retreated back to her husband, who immediately wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her hair gently.

Jack did the same with me, sending me a look that said 'this was your idea'. I just grinned and leaned into his embrace. "It's still rather cool," I remarked as I pulled the coat I still wore around me tighter, Jack's hand assisting.

"Aye, now that the sun's setting that's making it worse. It's rather odd, isn't it?" Will smirked as he spoke, noticing that I was obviously enjoying having a reason to cuddle with my fiancé.

"Ah, nothing but the yearly cold that the Caribbean gets for a couple 'o days," Jack said as I avoided leaning on his chest like he was trying to get me to do.

"What're you two doing out here, anyways? I assumed that you'd be in bed for at least another week," Elizabeth said, apparently recovered from her embarrassing moment.

"Aye, well, he thought that it would kill him unless he could stretch his legs." I rolled my eyes as I spoke, causing Jack to only grin in amusement.

Will spoke next. "Aye, well, the wind is deciding to pick up. Would you two care to join us in our cabin, where it's considerably warmer?"

Jack jumped at the chance. "Aye, anything to keep out of my cabin!"

I sighed and followed him to the Turner's room, which was exactly where I'd spent the past couple of hours chatting with Lizzie. Jack and I sat on a bench-like structure that had a couple of pillows on it while the room's owners lounged against the wall from the bed, a short distance away. I curled against Jack's side, tucking my legs beneath me as conversation was struck. I participated for a while until my eyes closed on their own will and I fell asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I think ye wore her out, Lizzie," Jack chuckled as he shifted his one armed hold on his slumbering fiancée.

She chuckled, propped against Will in a similar matter to that of Andie against Jack. "Didn't mean to; she seemed distracted most of the time, though. Where are you going to have the ceremony?"

"On that island where we ended up bickering." He relayed the whole story to the nosy couple who listened intently the entire time.

"A house," Will said as he stared at Jack, shocked. "I'm sorry but I can't see you settling down…"

"I didn't say a word about settling, whelp. Just a quiet little place for us to rest on our journeys. Figured she'd like it. She seemed reluctant to the idea, but seeing as she was apparently worn out…"

Elizabeth sent him a glare, causing him to immediately shut up. "Well, don't say that I cannot tell when I'm not wanted!" He kidded, his eyes sparkling with mischief as he attempted to lift Andie.

Will interfered, carrying her instead. "I don't think she'd want you doing that just yet. She seemed hesitant to let you out and about as it were."

Jack smirked as he nodded his farewell to the female Turner, who nodded in response. He opened the doors to his own cabin, allowing Will to lay her beneath the covers before he left. "Thanks mate."

With a nod, the whelp left the two alone. Jack bent, grimacing momentarily, to take off his boots. He climbed beneath the covers, grinning as the woman beside him immediately moved to curl beside him. She'd taken off her boots in the Turner's cabin, where they'd have to reside until the morning. He lay on his left side, allowing her to push her body close to his, his chest aching from the pressure but he disregarded it, enjoying the freedom that he was momentarily being granted.

"I love you," he muttered as he kissed her lips gently in her semi-conscious state, feeling her weakly respond. With a muttered response from her, he fell into a deep sleep once more.


	7. So Small

AN: It's short, I apologize. I felt guilty for not updating all week, and since I possibly won't be here this weekend, I figured I might as well! Read, enjoy, and review!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I awoke to feel a warm feeling radiating onto my skin. Not bothering to open my eyes, knowing it was Jack, I immediately snuggled closer to his dozing form. I could feel my forehead touch his, the heat of it causing me to open my eyes in haste. He was burning, causing my mind to reel into panic mode, skipping any and all sensible conclusions. I should've known that something was wrong as soon as I'd stirred; he'd always responded in some way, shape, or form despite him being awake or asleep.

I opened my eyes, worry overcoming my panic when I saw that his eyes were indeed open, yet glazed, giving them a helpless, sweet appearance. His skin was flushed, although a random stranger would've found it hard to tell due to his dark tan. "You're burning up," I whispered, running my fingers along his jaw gracefully.

He chuckled weakly, trying to move onto his back. Realizing what he was doing, I quickly aided him, hearing him sigh with relief when said position was achieved. "I'm alright, love."

I glared at him, knowing that he was not fine. "You're not alright, Jack Sparrow. You have a fever, caused by who knows…" I trailed off, the cause of the mysterious fever dawning on me. "Why. Oh, damn it!"

I flew out of bed, nearly tripping over my own feet as I went to the desk to get the bottle of rum that I'd been using to sanitize his wound, grabbing some spare muslin as well. When I arrived back at the bed, I gingerly lifted back the covers and pulled his shirt up his chest, closing my eyes tightly at the reality I was seeing; the stitched wound, which should've been a mere pink, slightly red shade was that of an angry sunrise, the type that sailors feared. I'd forgotten to sanitize the injury the past day or two, and upon a pirate ship, it was no surprise that it was infected. I'd also failed to cover it up when he'd dressed, causing whatever had been on the shirt to attach itself. "I can't believe… Stupid, meant to…" I grumbled as I uncorked the rum and dabbed some onto the muslin, patting it against the raw skin.

Jack's eyes were watching me as I continued to scold myself, finally reaching out with his right hand to grab my left wrist which was tending to the infected area. "Darling, calm down. It's only a fever…"

"You're infected, Jack. Infected, as in your body is now being weakened. Don't you bloody get it? You're not incapable of getting hurt, wounded or, dare I say it, killed, do you understand…?"

Jack watched me intensely for a moment as I met his gaze, his eyes cold. "Aye. Continue."

Curt. That's what he was being; curt. Curt and rude, causing me to feel guilty. "Damn it, Jack…" I closed my eyes, hurt filling them. The emotions I was feeling were reminding me of the last time I'd felt that lost and confused about what I was doing; when my father had died. I'd tried to ignore those memories, but I failed. "I'm sorry."

I opened my eyes once again to see his gaze, softened. "Aye."

About that time, Will came in, my boots in his weathered hands and a smile on his face. "Thought you might need…" His voice trailed off when he saw our shared expressions, his smile automatically fading. "What?"

"The wound is infected, thanks to yours truly," I muttered as I allowed the younger man to take a look, his face scrunching up in a serious manner.

"Elizabeth should know a few herbs, no? I'm sure her old maids used to have given her some to fight off illnesses." I nodded my agreement. "Gibbs has been informed to go to Tortuga, which we should arrive at by dusk. Apparently we're not too far off the course." He turned to go fetch his wife, giving me a brief hug. "You stay with him. I'll do what needs done for you." Before I could protest, he was gone once more.

"He's a good man," I whispered as I turned back around to Jack, cupping his flaming cheek gently.

"Aye," he agreed, "he is."


	8. Awful Beautiful Love

AN: I have a new story up! My boredom got to me, but I hope that you'll read and review that as well. I'll definitely reply to any signed review on that one if you review it! Anonymous reviews are ON. Read, enjoy, and review!

* * *

Will had been correct; just as the sun had been sinking below the waters, we docked at Tortuga. I'd quickly scurried to the deck to watch it come closer. As horrible as it might sound, I was actually grateful for the distraction, for my dear fiancé had been driving me mad!

First, he'd insisted that he was fine, which I could deal with. What I got irritated with was when he started getting angry when I wouldn't let him go out onto the deck or go work at his desk. He'd insisted that he'd be sitting the whole time, so there would be no harm! I'd rolled my eyes, for he was obviously delusional.

Second, Jack had told me that I'd been too protective, which obviously made me mad. Excuse me for trying to prevent him from dying. I was only answered with an "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, love". That's when I'd left to quickly go look at the approaching island, praying it would be in clear view.

I loved the man, but he was infuriating when it came to him not getting what he wanted. Having women fall all over him and being a captain had spoiled him terribly!

I sighed as I spotted Will on deck, hurrying over to where he stood. "Can I please go into town?" I pleaded, giving him my best sad-eyes look.

He was obviously confused for he cocked his head slightly, taken aback. "I figured that you'd want to stay with Jack."

I growled, instantly reminded why I indeed needed to get off of the ship. "The man is insufferable! All he does is whine and complain. Not about his injury, but about the simple fact that he needs to heal. I swear, I should just let him do what he wants and then let his actions bite him in the…"

Will grasped my shoulder, yanking me out of my rant. "Aye, you can go. I suppose Elizabeth could show you what herbs to mix into a tea for the infection, and you ladies could shop for wedding things."

I nodded, trying to calm down. "Aye, let me go tell Jack…"

He nodded. "I'll go get Elizabeth. I'll accompany you two."

With a nod from each of us, we went to do what we'd said.

I entered the cabin, sighing quietly with relief when I saw that Jack's eyes were finally closed. Apparently he'd gotten bored of torturing me and fell asleep. As I dug through one of his desk drawers to find a pouch of coins that I could take, I felt a pair of hands pulling me against a body. Rolling my eyes and sighing, I realized that with all the shuffling and clinking of coins, Jack had unknowingly gotten out of bed. "I thought you were asleep," I mumbled, unable to sound angry as he nibbled gingerly on my neck.

"Pirate, darling," he whispered as his lips found the sensitive flesh behind my right ear. I knew what he was wanting, and he wasn't going to get it… not yet anyways.

"You should…"

"Rest, aye, that's all I've been hearing. I'd much rather hear you say my name during certain 'occasions'…" I nodded, rendered unable to speak for now his lips had began nipping at my neck and ear. "Going somewhere?"

I nodded once more, arching my neck so he could gain more access to the skin that he was apparently fond of. "Going into Tortuga… With Lizzie and Will… Need to get wedding things and herbs…" Mentioning the herbs jolted my mind into remembering that he should be lying down, not seducing me. "You should be in bed," I pulled my neck away, turning my head to look at him, "not trying to have your way with me!"

Jack chuckled, bending his head to meet my lips with his own talented ones. "What say you to me staying here and letting you spend a fair share of coins, and if I stay in bed with the word of Mr. Cotton, his parrot that is, that I stayed in bed, resting, then I may in fact have my way with you? Do we have an accord?"

I kissed him once more, giving up. "Aye, I suppose. But tomorrow you're resting. You're impossible, you know that?"

"Why would that be, Andie?"

I smiled as I pulled away to grab a pouch of coins that looked reasonably full and prosperous. "You're infuriating, yet you somehow make me un-angry." That did nothing but feed the rouge pirate's ego more.

"Thank you darling, for I am…"

"Captain Jack Sparrow, aye I'm well aware. Where shall I find Cyrus?"

He grinned. "In the Faithful Bride, 'o course! Send Gibbs in 'ere, he can handle it for ye while ye shop."

I nodded and pulled away, suddenly mindful of his chest. "Aye, I'd better be going, then…"

"Aye," he said, kissing me sweetly before releasing his hold on me.

With that I exited, eager to get back to the ship suddenly. I found Gibbs, informing him of the Captain's request. "Aye, lass," he responded, turning to do so as he left the wheel to Cotton. "I'll go see him."

As soon as he was gone, I turned to the old pirate. "Make sure Jack stays in the cabin, eh? Part of an accord we have, he gets his way I get mine. Aye?"

The pirate and parrot both nodded, the bird squawking, "Savvy! Savvy!"

I chuckled and turned, descending from the helm to see Will and Elizabeth waiting as the Pearl continued to dock. Within a few moments, we'd be in Tortuga, all past things forgotten momentarily. Fingering the pouch in my hand, I joined them, eagerly awaiting the adventure.

* * *

Tortuga certainly wasn't the same without Jack, although he would've been bored with what we were shopping for; herbs and 'feminine' things, such as flowers. Will had an astounding amount of patience, for if Elizabeth mentioned something that we needed, he'd allow us to browse and buy to our heart's content.

First off, we'd stopped in a little boutique-type place that was surprisingly worthwhile for being in Tortuga. They'd offered several types of dresses, and although they weren't the traditional white wedding-style ones, Lizzie insisted that I should go for something different. After all, I wasn't marrying a traditional man. Agreeing, we'd browsed through the store until I'd found the one that I'd wanted; it was a bold sky-colored silk garment with an empire-style waist, the ribbon that accompanied the high-cut waist black with pink stitching. It was simple, but elegant. The skirt would have to simply stay the same, for I made it clear that I would not be wearing one of those blasted contraptions to make it wide and circular. Thankfully, it didn't need a corset, not that I would've worn one to begin with!

It needed to be sized, so one of the attendants had measured my waist, bust, and anything else that needed to be taken into account. It would take a couple of days for it to be done, and I agreed; it was beautiful and I would allow any time needed. After paying a hefty price, we'd left to find Will outside, waiting patiently as always. I smiled as I thought of how sweet it was for him to do so, although I knew most of the patience was from trying to be cooperative for his pregnant wife.

Next stop was an apothecary, where Will joined us in browsing through the various herbs and their equally as various scents. Lizzie led me to a couple of herbs which she informed me would fight off future infections and the current one. After that, she discreetly led me away from where Will was standing to an area of more herbs, whispering to me after she handed me a couple more containers of another herb. "This'll help your monthly illness. Takes away the cramping, which will also help any sore muscles, and it'll calm down the nerves. I don't know how, but the maids would always give me some. If they didn't, have mercy on whoever would cross my path." I laughed as we checked out, realizing that it was nearly sundown. Besides, I had nearly spent my pouch dry. But I knew that there was at least one more cheap thing I could buy to tease Jack…

* * *

Jack grumbled as he tried to distract himself. He'd been laying in the bed for the entire afternoon, trying to think about the coming events. Surprisingly enough, he'd managed to stay put the entire time, only getting up once to go to the privy and to grab a map to study. "Bloody women," he muttered as he tried to concentrate on a back route to their next location, the island that they were to be married on, although they'd dock at the island of Cyrus'. "The poor whelp has to stick with them, and he 'as to be patient cause of dear Lizzie…"

He shut his mouth, for at about that time, Andie walked in. Her previous outfit was in her arms as she shut the door, wearing a simple yet beautiful pink gown. It was obviously not the most expensive and obviously something that she'd bought just to torture him, and it was working. The neckline made a dangerous plunge in a V-shape to end just below the valley of her breasts, exposing enough skin to make him feel weak. Jack was certain that if he had been standing, that he'd have fallen over, and for the first time, he was actually grateful that he'd listened to her.


	9. Here In Your Arms

AN: Fluff galore, fluff, fluff, and oh yeah, fluff! Enjoy and I hope you'll review. It seriously takes like 30 seconds. Not that long! Anonymous reviews are ON. Read, enjoy, and review!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As he watched her close the door and approach him slowly, torturing him, he felt his insides melt. She was beautiful, no doubt in his mind. She obviously knew what she was doing judging by the grin plastered on her face.

Slowly, Jack pushed himself into a sitting position, about to get up when she suddenly flew to him, placing herself on his blanket-covered lap. "Like what you see?" He grunted as she adjusted her position while maintaining full bodily contact, only causing her to chuckle. She knew what the answer was, his reaction said it all.

"Very much so, darling," he whispered as he tangled his left hand in her dark hair while his other pulled her body closer via her waist. How he'd missed this! "Now, what say you to pursuing said promise that you made?"

Andie grinned as she leaned in for a kiss, whispering, "Aye, Captain."

Jack allowed a smirk to appear on his face, fulfilling her unspoken desire for a kiss. As he proceeded to kiss her, he realized how much he'd missed her touch and her kisses. It had been days since he'd been this close while being intimate with her. When he'd stood with her earlier in the day had been the closest they'd been since he'd been shot, not including the night he'd come down with the fever.

A gentle nip on his neck caused his mind to quit focusing on the past few days and it began to focus instead on Andie and her seductive ways. Arching his neck back to give her more access, Jack groaned softly. A knock at the door interrupted the ministrations that she was giving his neck with her lips, both of them growling in frusturation.

Smoothing out her dress, she padded her way over to the door, opening it with caution. Lizzie's voice drifted in before Jack could see her. "Just thought that I'd save you the trouble and bring you some of that tea for…" She trailed off as she saw him staring at her, both he and his fiancée obviously disoriented. "Oh," she whispered as she realized what she'd interrupted, "Give him some of this routinely and the infection should disappear within a few days. Enjoy yourselves…"

Jack couldn't help but chuckle as Andie shut the door and placed herself upon his lap once more, grinning like a thief. "Now, where were we?"

"I believe about…" He bent down slightly to nip at her ear, "here."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Jack rolled himself off of me, I found myself grinning as we both struggled to catch our breaths. I turned my head to the right to see him staring at me, him too on his back. "Told ye I was alright," he grinned, chuckling at himself.

"Aye, that ye did. Your stitches should probably come out tomorrow. You drank some of that tea?"

He nodded. "Aye, before and I'll take some tomorrow morning. Don't feel like getting up now that I've finally got you where I've waited so long to get you."

I sighed, flipping onto my side to face him. "It's been barely a week, Jack."

"Exactly." He sighed as he stared at the ceiling, obviously trying to gain his stolen breath back. "You were amazing, love."

I blushed as I turned my head into the pillow, feeling utterly content and happy. "As were you, my Jack." I allowed my eyes to close lazily, nuzzling closer to him as I felt him roll onto his left side.

Sleepily, I rolled onto my other side, curling against him as his right hand began running up and down my side, soothing me to the point of sleep. His chuckling brought me out of my trance slowly. "I take it you're not up for another round?" I chuckled as well, shaking my head against the pillow, feeling his head right behind mine. He was obviously burying his face into my hair.

"I'll stay with you tomorrow while you… heal. Perhaps then we could participate once more in 'another round'."

"Aye," he agreed as he kissed my hair, "go to sleep darling."

I did as I was told, more than happy to oblige.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack awoke to the feeling of the covers slowly being pulled from his body. As he cracked his eyes open and looked to his left, he saw Andie curled towards him, her arms beneath the covers, pulling them to her. Apparently she was comfortable, for her face was slightly tucked into the small pile of blanket. He chuckled as he stroked her face, trying to release her hold on the covers by awakening her.

It worked, and she slowly opened her sapphire eyes, gazing at him gently. "Morning, my cover-stealing minx." She smirked as she pushed some of the mound towards him, a lazy hand throwing it over his chest. As soon as she was satisfied, Andie curled closer to him, nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck as they lay. "Sleep well?" He murmured against her hair, closing his eyes and pulling her closer to him.

"Mmm… yes," she whispered back, kissing his neck gently. "I'm rather glad that I didn't make you stay still last night."

"Is that so? Perhaps," he said, rolling her onto her back so that he lay above her, "I shall make you grateful once again."

She chuckled, leaning her forehead against his. "Yes. I love you."

"And I you," he said, kissing her lips oh-so gently before moving to nibble at her neck.


	10. The Waiting Game

AN: I'm not sure if I'll be able to update this week. If not, Happy Thanksgiving to you all! Anonymous reviews are ON. Read, enjoy, and review!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That day, I made the famous –and stubborn, might I add- pirate captain rest. True, what we did to past the time wasn't exactly lying still, but he wasn't out gallivanting the decks like he'd been pestering me to do. He'd tried to get out of staying in his cabin, but a kiss from me was enough to convince him to stay put.

The next morning, however, he decided that he could escape. I awoke to feel the mattress moving as someone got up. Knowing it was Jack, I cracked open my eyes to see him going into the privy. Dismissing his action, I closed my eyes once more and relaxed, about to go to sleep again; that is, until I heard him exit the privy and he sat on the foot of the bed. No doubt he was putting on his boots; about to go do is duty as captain.

Before he left, he came over to me and bent down, gingerly brushing the hair aside from my eyes as I faced the wall, kissing my forehead. I met his gaze, raising my eyebrows up at him tiredly. "What're you doing?"

"I've been in here for over a week, love. I need to go out onto deck."

"No, you don't…"

"Andie, you're not in control-"

"Neither are you!" I snapped, noticing that I was still somewhat pinned beneath him.

He gazed gently at me. "I'll drink some more of that tea in a moment to fight the infection, but honestly, darling, you don't want me in here much longer." I rolled my eyes, hating that he was right. "Why don't ye join me? After I've checked on everything, what say you to finding out what Gibbs got from Cyrus then strolling through the town?"

I nodded in defeat, realizing that I still had to pick up my dress from that shop. My Lord, the man knew how to make someone un-mad at him, as it were. With pleading eyes, I looked up to him, wrapping my arms around his neck as he stood over me. "First, though, what say you to lying back down?" He opened his mouth to protest and I fake-pouted at him, causing him to sigh for he knew that it was useless to argue with me so early.

I moved back towards the side that he usually occupied, making room for him to lie with me. He grinned as he lay down on his back, crossing his ankles as he lounged on the bed. I rolled my eyes as he reached up and pulled down his hat over his eyes, knowing he wasn't really going to nap… at least, he'd better not after the lecture he'd just given me!

Figuring that he was well enough to resume his duty as captain, I figured that he could stand me placing my head on his chest. I did so, hearing him grunt slightly but it didn't stop him from placing his arms around me, pulling me close. "I missed this," I whispered as I listened to his heartbeat.

"Aye, you're not the only one, lovely," Jack chuckled as he kissed the top of my head sweetly.

Neither of us said anything else for a few moments, both of us drifting into our thoughts. I lay there, thinking how patient Will had been that day in town. Jack was the complete opposite, but I was grateful. An obedient man wouldn't have been any fun, for me at least. However for slightly bossy and pregnant Elizabeth, that sort of man was perfect.

How far along was she? I figured that she was almost a full two months along, but I wasn't sure. After all, she hadn't kept track to the day when she'd realized that she was pregnant. That thought made me concentrate on myself; I hadn't kept track since the last time my 'illness' had visited me.

Panic seized me, my head spinning. "Jack," I started, shaking slightly in fear, "when was the last time I tore your head off?"

He chuckled, one of his hands running up and down my body. "You mean not including when I was 'recuperating'?" I growled in frustration, trying to get my point across. Finally, he got what I was asking him. "Oh. I'm not sure, love. Why, you're not… are you?"

I sighed, burying my head in his chest. "I'm not sure. I suppose we'll have to wait to find out."

I could hear his heart hammering from worry and panic in his chest. Not wanting to think on it one moment longer, I sat up and climbed over him, immediately finding my boots and pulling them on. "Darling…" He, too, got up and held me by my arms in front of him.

"I'm alright," I murmured. His gaze didn't lighten up on me in the slightest. "I'm alright, Jack," I said a bit more firmly, kissing him gently before turning to get my sword and a pistol.

"If you insist," Jack whispered as we left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

According to Gibbs, Cyrus had said that it was fine by him, and he would follow us to the island. He'd also said that we could stay at his home while we finished planning the wedding, which would be held on the island where we'd build a house for ourselves. He would have his crew build it.

Presently, Jack and I were walking through Tortuga with Lizzie and Will close behind. We reached the dress shop and I stopped, pulling out of Jack's hold to go inside. Lizzie caught on and she did the same with her husband, causing Jack's face to show his confusion. "Where are you two ladies going?"

I grinned and wrapped my arms around his neck, standing on my tiptoes to kiss his nose. "I have some business to attend to, as it were. Will can keep you company." Jack raised his eyebrows at me as he met my lips gently.

"Aye, well hurry, darling. We still need to go find Cyrus to tell him that we leave with the evening tide." I nodded and kissed him once more before turning to my companion, locking arms with her and feeling rather excited.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What the bloody hell is she doing in there? She doesn't have any money on her…" Jack paused his ranting, turning to Will who was standing there patiently, as always. "You; you were with them the last time they were in town. She's up to something, isn't…" Something moving through the shop's rather dusty window caught his eye. It was Andie, and she was twirling in front of Elizabeth. She was wearing a rather dashing dress, no doubt custom-fit. "She's beautiful," he murmured as he watched her disappear behind the changing screen once more.

Will chuckled, resulting in a glare from Jack. "Aye, but isn't it bad luck for the groom to see the bride's dress before the wedding?"

"For your information, mate, I've been through worse, need I remind you? I've been killed, no thanks to your lovely wife…" Mentioning Elizabeth reminded him that his own woman may well indeed be in the same state as dear Lizzie.

"Alright, we're ready!" His fiancée's cheery voice brought him out of his panic-stricken state.

With a warning glare to William, Jack began to lead them to the Bride where Cyrus could hopefully be found. If the whelp had enough sense, he wouldn't tell a soul that Andie's dress had been seen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As we finished our drinks, I couldn't help but notice that there was something tense about Jack as he talked with Cyrus about the plans. "…There are plenty of trees, so wood won't be an issue, and our home is on an island with a small town, so any additional supplies can be bought there," I heard the eldest man say.

"Thanks again, mate. It'll be nice to have somewhere to stay, not to mention incase something happens. The Pearl's crew can also help out."

Cyrus nodded and met my gaze and I stared back weakly. Perhaps I'd had too many drinks and my mind was leaving me. After all, I'd consumed over three, maybe even four. All I knew was that I'd had more than Jack, and that was obviously concerning him.

"We'll see you later, Cyrus." The elder nodded at Jack as we left.

Halfway back to the Pearl, however, I began to feel the alcohol kick in, causing me to walk unsteadily. "C'mon, darling, we're almost there…"

From all sides, I could see Will and Lizzie watching me with worry. I didn't know what had caused me to drink so much. All I did know was that I certainly didn't want to be pregnant, which I prayed I wasn't. I couldn't be, not yet anyways.

Jack ended up carrying me to our cabin, the door being kicked shut behind him as he rushed to lay me down on the bed. My mind was fogging up, for I could barely tell that my boots and weapons were being removed. All I could feel was Jack laying beside me, and I immediately curled up next to him, scared to death.

"Are you alright, Andie?"

I nodded, feeling his hands run up and down my back and side. "I'm getting married, of course I'm alright," I slurred, knowing that he probably didn't understand a word that I'd just said. If fate would have it, my body was just playing a sick joke on me. A scare.


	11. Who Knew

AN: I hope you all had a Happy Thanksgiving (and got stuffed to the bone!) I'm listening to 'Before He Cheats,' so I'm in a pretty good writing mood. Honestly, who could listen to that song and NOT get happy?! Anyways, I left off with a cliffhanger. Muahahaha! Anonymous reviews are ON. Read, enjoy, and review!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another week was spent traveling to Cyrus' home. The islands were apparently so close that Jack would be able to supervise the work that was going on with the construction of the house. According to Jack, Cyrus' wife, Bet, was quite the character. "Not much different than yourself, darling," he'd told me once.

Presently, we were expected to make port any day now, and I was quite grateful. For one thing, Jack was becoming quite annoying when it came to asking me if I'd 'found out' yet or if I was feeling well. Then again, it was proving to be amusing, for he was worrying himself to death!

I at the railing watching the sun set, allowing the fading warmth to flood over me. I'd closed my eyes, simply enjoying that Jack had allowed the crew, including me, to take the remainder of the voyage off. Meaning, to prepare for what was to come.

I was doing just that when I heard a voice whisper deeply in my ear, "I can't take it anymore…" I turned to see Will standing next to me, his gaze fixed intently on the horizon. "She's emotional, which I can normally take. But now, that she's finally seeming to realize that she's beginning to show, she's crazy!" I bit my lip, trying desperately to burst out laughing. Will, normally patient Will, was losing it. "Go on, laugh…"

I burst out, trying to control my laughter. "Will, she'll calm down eventually. Think of this as… an extended version of her illness."

That seemed to calm him down, the impatience in his eyes replaced by worry. "Yes, I suppose so. She's taking everything so hard, blaming everything on herself." I felt my smile fade away as I pulled him into a hug, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck.

"Will?" I whispered against his shoulder as I rested my head against it, my voice close to breaking. "I might be in that same predicament, as it were. I don't want to be, but I know it's a good possibility at the moment…" Damn, there went the waterworks. Why was I so emotional?

I heard him whisper in return. "How's Jack trying to accept the possibility?"

I pulled back, trying to wipe away my tears, unaware that my fiancé was behind me. "I think that if it's true, I'll be putting a burden on him." I felt Jack's hands on my waist, spinning me around to face him.

As I heard Will walk away, Jack's hand came up to brush my hair out of my face. "Never, darling," he said softly.

Slowly, he pulled me to him, allowing me to cry into his chest. "I don't want to…" I whined, unable to cease my tears.

"Come on," I heard him whisper. Sweetly, he led me to our cabin, where he carried me to the bed after closing the doors behind him.

As he sat upon the bed, he laid me in his lap, my head resting against his strong shoulder. "I'm sorry," I croaked, hating myself.

"It's alright, love." Jack placed one of his arms lovingly around my shoulders, the other securing me to him around my waist. "I've got you," he whispered as he kissed my forehead. "Why's this affecting you all of a sudden?"

"I don't know, Jack," I said, nuzzling my head against his skin gently as I cried. "Will was telling me how Elizabeth was adjusting to being with child and it just made me think… I don't want to be in that state, not now at least. It would make me neigh unbearable, and I don't want that for you, Jack."

He sighed deeply, his face buried into my hair. I closed my eyes, his hands gently rubbing my skin. "I know, darling, I know. Eventually, it'll happen, and we won't be able to help it." I nodded, encouraging him to continue. "You're strong, Andie. You'll be fine, I promise. I'll ensure it, after all, I took a bullet for you and I'll gladly do it again." Now, what help was___**that**_ supposed to be? I gave him credit for trying, but what did he expect for that to do? I only cried harder, hating the memory of seeing him lying prone to anything on the bed. "Bloody hell, that didn't do any good, did it? C'mon, let's go to bed, darling. Go to sleep, you're exhausted." Gently, I could feel him remove his arms to pull down the bed's covers. Before I knew it, I was resting my head upon his chest, finally able to stop crying.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack tightened the grip on his woman, relieved that he'd been able to soothe her to sleep. Worry filled his heart as he felt her sigh in her sleep. She was worried, and that caused him to worry for her even more. Normally, she was carefree, hardly ever breaking down.

_I suppose_, he thought as he kissed the top of her head, _she needs to just relax. Perhaps I could convince Lizzie and Bet to allow her to rest before planning the remainder of the wedding. She just needs to relax, not her strong point…_

With that final thought, he allowed himself to fall into a deep sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jack?" I murmured lazily as I awoke the next morning to find that I was alone in bed. I sat up, puzzled? "Jack…" I called out, knowing he probably be at the helm. After what I'd placed on his shoulders last night, I didn't blame him.

A sharp pain in my lower sides drew me out of my reminiscing. I wrinkled my face in pain, not immediately realizing what it was. As soon as the pressure let up a little, my brain unclogged itself and it dawned on me what was going on. Not wasting a moment, I happily addressed the problem, changing into a cleaner pair of breeches before going out to the helm.

As I'd suspected, Jack was at the wheel, his dark eyes lost in thought. Slowly, I climbed the stairs and snaked my arms around his waist from behind, startling him. "Sorry," I whispered as I kissed his neck in greeting.

"No trouble, my love," he said, pulling me in front of him. I wrapped my arms around his waist once more, looking into his dark eyes as one of his arms secured itself around my waist, the other steering the Pearl. "How are you?"

I blushed in remembrance of my meltdown the night before. At least now I could explain the reason for my emotional breakdown to him. "I'm alright."

He kissed me gently. "Even if you are with child, love, ye should know that I won't leave you and…" I cut him off, unable to contain the news inside of me.

"Jack," I began, making eye contact with him. "I'm not… 'with child'."

He looked at me, puzzled. "You're not? When…"

"Just now," I whispered against his lips, teasing him sweetly.

Jack chuckled, bending down to kiss my neck gently. "What say you to celebrating? When you're able, that is…" I laughed, burying my head into his chest as he held me.

"No. Jack Sparrow, you and I are not doing anything past kissing and hugging and such until our wedding night."

I could hear the teasing tone in his voice as he spoke. "And I thought you'd be eager to do so…" I smiled and kissed his clothed chest tenderly, feeling him pull the edges of the coat he was wearing around me. "I love you, darling," I heard him whisper in my ear as he kissed it gently before resting his head upon mine.

"I love you too," I whispered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will quietly shut the door to his cabin, careful not to wake his still-sleeping wife. Carefully, he made his way beneath the covers behind her, gently pulling her towards him. Her back was facing him, and he laid his face in the crook of her neck, wanting to hear her sweet voice. Gingerly, he placed a kiss there, awakening her.

"Will?" Elizabeth's groggy voice broke the calm silence, a smile slowly creeping across her face. "Your boots are on. You've been outside?" She questioned as she felt the leather against her bare feet.

"Aye," he whispered, "I have. I thought that you'd miss me in here."

She turned in his hold to give him a sweet kiss, her lips intoxicating to him. Will chuckled as she gave him a knowing look. "Andie and Jack are out there, aren't they?"

He nodded, stroking her cheek gracefully. "Yes, and from the looks of it she's not pregnant."

"Which means, she's received the sign…?" Will nodded once more, kissing her neck tenderly. "Will, do you think that she could still be…?"

"No," he said, pulling away enough to look into her honey-colored eyes. After all, didn't the illness mean a woman wasn't pregnant? He voiced his question as she merely laughed, snuggling closer to him.

"Yes, but remember, if I were only two months along, then I wouldn't be showing in the slightest way. I must've conceived shortly before we got a 'sign' that I wasn't with child, Will. My maids and governess used to tell me to not be fooled. I think it's a good chance that she still could be… But not a word to her! After her breakdown yesterday, I doubt she'll need to hear that she could still be pregnant. The last thing she needs right now is to hear that, especially when she's due to be married within the next month or so!"

Will nodded. He didn't quite understand, but then again, both Andie and Elizabeth were women; he doubted that any man would ever understand.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack led me from the longboat onto the white-sanded shore of the Island Cyrus called home. We'd reached it merely a day after I'd received my 'curse', but to my surprise it wasn't affecting me all that much, not to mention that I was barely sore!

I took his hand as we led the crew ashore, the wind gently teasing us as we walked towards the jungle. A brunette woman, who was around my height, came out, and judging from the way she flung her arms around Cyrus' neck, she was Bet.

Jack led me over to her, nerves suddenly overcoming me as I unsteadily walked along side him, my land-legs still not fully developed. After all, I hadn't even been upon land ten times. In Tortuga, I didn't worry about it that much for if I were to stumble, it wouldn't be judged too harshly; drunks were far worse at walking than I was.

Bet enveloped my fiancé in a warm hug, his expression priceless as she squeezed the living tar out of him. Finally, she released him only for her green gaze to rest upon me. "Well, well, well, Jack who've we got here?"

He motioned me to his side and unsteadily, due to unexpected nerves, I stood beside him as his arm automatically attached itself to my waist. "Bet, I'd like you to meet Andie, my…" He seemed to have trouble announcing that we were engaged. Of course the crew knew, and perhaps Cyrus knew as well, but to make it official was apparently difficult to him. "My fiancée," he finally spat out, grinning an apologetic grin in my direction. I smiled before turning back towards the other woman.

I extended my hand that wasn't holding onto Jack. She scoffed at it and instead, to my immense surprise, pulled me into a warm hug. "No use in using that formality stuff, dear. We're pirates, but Jack's pretty much family." She released me. I was almost certain that my expression mirrored Jack's from earlier, causing a blush to stain my cheeks.

Apparently, Cyrus didn't know of the engagement (which I could've sworn that he had) and he grinned. "Jack Sparrow engaged. I thought I'd never see the day! How much of what did someone have to get you to drink for you to propose, lad?" He kidded, causing me to become uneasy.

"Nothin' and no one, mate," Jack grinned as Bet and Cyrus led us a short distance through the jungle to their home. "Ye're not exactly the marryin' kind yourself, Cyrus."

The elder scoffed as they led us to a rather homey-looking wooden home. It was two stories, probably encasing a winding staircase, something I'd only heard and read about. I thought it would be rather fun to climb one.

The inside, to my surprise, was rather warm. The walls were covered in planks of wood, probably to keep the wind out of the logs that the house consisted of. As they led us deeper into the home, I grinned at the sight of the anticipated staircase. It, too, was wooden, and it was rather pretty.

"Your rooms are up the stairs, dears," Bet said as she pointed between Jack and I and the Turners. "You two," she pointed to Will, who was clutching onto Elizabeth's waist. Judging from her expression, she was nervous about being with child for she was definitely showing from the way Will's hand was pulling her shirt back against her body. "Are the first room on the left. Make yourselves at home. And ye two hellcats," she grinned as she pointed to Jack and I, "are at the far end of the hallway. There's a back staircase that you can use to get up and down. Fairly easier to use than walking all the way across." With one last grin, she went to join her husband, who was a few feet away.

"C'mon, love," Jack said, pulling me away from the staircase.

"Where're you taking me?" I questioned, wondering why he didn't want to get settled in, as it were. The crew was supposed to bring our trunks up, so we didn't have to do that.

"Thought that you'd enjoy a little afternoon at the shore," he whispered as we exited into the jungle once more. "So what do ye think so far, darling?"

I grinned as I took in all the beautiful foliage. "Bet's rather interesting and the home is very nice. Will ours look like it?" I paused and looked up at him with hope-filled eyes.

"Aye, Andie," he whispered against my lips as he pulled me to him. "Exactly like it if you'd like."

I laughed against his lips. "Well, maybe a little different…" I said as he rested his forehead against mine. "But there's one thing I'd definitely like it to be."

He raised his eyebrows at me, bringing his lips to mine once more before continuing to lead me to the beach. "And what would that be, my dear?"

I gasped as we emerged from the jungle onto the beach, its beauty taking my breath away. "Perfect," I murmured, not sure if I was talking about the home or the gorgeous shoreline before us.

"Aye," he assisted me in taking off my boots by allowing me to grab him for balance. "That it'll be."

I slowly treaded barefoot to the ever moving waters, allowing the gentle waves to engulf my feet. I heard him approaching me; his arms holding me close from behind. "It's all perfect, Jack," I whispered, turning to bury my face in his slightly exposed, tanned chest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack could hear her sigh against his skin as he held her in the gentle waves. She was obviously enjoying herself, something that she'd seemed incapable of doing for quite some time. It _is indeed beyond perfection_, he thought as he kissed her forehead. _But if that's so, then why is something feeling awry?_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gingerly, Will led his wife down into the sitting area, where Bet had earlier informed them that they could chat with her. As Elizabeth curled her legs beneath her, he felt Bet's gaze on them; more specifically, on Elizabeth. Apparently, she sensed it as well and met the elder woman's stare. "How far along are ye?" She questioned friendly. "If you don't mind me prying, that is."

Against his hold, Will could feel her muscles tense as she answered. "No, not at all. We think around three months, judging from the way my stomach is growing."

Bet nodded in agreement. "I would say so, as well. You don't sound certain."

Elizabeth took a deep breath before continuing. It was rather uncomfortable to discuss such things with a woman they'd not known for more than an afternoon, but she seemed like the type of woman that could be trusted. "All I know is that I'm carrying a child. I suppose my illness threw me off, for it occurred…"

"Shortly after?" Bet finished, not needing to say what was supposed to follow 'after'. She smiled gently and kindly. "With one of my kids, that happened. We only had two, but with the second one, that happened. I didn't think on it, until the midwife told me that bleedin' could occur after consumption. She told me that after I'd told her I was only eight months along…"

Elizabeth and Will both smiled, trying to hide the reality that had dawned on them.

Bet noticed it, but before she could question the young couple's behavior, Andie strolled in, sitting next to Bet across from the Turners. "Where's Jack?" Will asked, noticing something uptight about his half-sister's expression.

"He went to check on the crew and to make sure they brought up the trunks," she replied, her smile suggesting that she was fine, but her eyes showing that something was far from alright. What was causing it, however, was what left Will stumped. And he had a feeling that it had something to do with Bet.


	12. What Hurts The Most

AN: Alright, so here's a super-long chapter to make up for my lack of updates this past week. I've had no time to sleep, let alone write. Please read, enjoy, and most importantly, review!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sat there, until dinner, waiting for Jack to come in. Even if he didn't know what was going on, it would still comfort me to have him beside me.

Bet kept the conversation flowing, discussing everything from my upcoming wedding- which made me unwillingly speak- to how the nearby town was doing. She was kind, that was for sure, but no doubt that she was a hellcat herself, for she was always trying to set off Cyrus, who joined us shortly before we departed for supper. Their flirtations were quite humorous, which proved to make me and the Turners laugh on several occasions.

I found myself distracted very easily, for I couldn't help but to allow my mind wander to the conversation I'd overheard. I'd not meant to eavesdrop, but I'd found myself glued outside the room, out of sight, when I'd heard the mentioning of Elizabeth's pregnancy. That led to talking about determining if a woman was with child or not, and I'd realized the horrible truth; I was with child. The bleeding, it was merely a sign that I had indeed conceived.

I could feel my heart race as I thought on it, and thankfully, about that time, Jack sauntered in, announcing that he was starving. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but smile as I looked up at him. He sat beside me and gently threaded one of his arms around my waist, pulling me to him. In response, I laid my head on his shoulder, finding comfort in just merely sitting there with him.

"I'm going to make sure that the cook was on schedule," Bet announced. "Ye never know; one minute they're doing wonderfully but the next, your kitchen could look like a ship after battle." With that, she got up and pulled Cyrus with her, giving him a look that all of us recognized too well; they definitely weren't going to check on the food.

Will regarded me a moment, watching my every move as I sat with my head still on Jack's shoulder, facing towards the closed balcony doors. "What's wrong, darling? You're tense." I pulled back to look at Jack, forcing a smile onto my face.

"I'm fine," I heard myself lie. "I'm just tired, is all." As I turned to look at Lizzie and Will, I noticed them staring at me with a saddened expression. "What?" I asked politely, wanting to talk to them; in private.

Thankfully, before either of them could respond, Jack spoke up with a loud growl from his stomach. When we all burst out laughing, he just untangled himself from me and got up. "Told ye I was starvin'… I'm going to go get an appetizer, as it were…" I rolled my eyes and leaned back on the couch, slumping down as far as I could go without falling.

"Andie," I looked up to see Will coming towards me with Elizabeth at his side.

I sat up. I'd thought that if I'd slouch down far enough, that I'd disappear. Unfortunately, that didn't happen. I looked in his dark eyes and I felt the shock starting to dawn on me. "You know." I said, trying not to break down.

Without breaking eye contact, he nodded, watching me intensely as I turned to see Lizzie doing the same. I was with child. I couldn't get over it. I didn't want to be with child. I was not the child-bearing and raising person!

Slowly, Elizabeth took my hand and squeezed it as I returned the favor. The next thing I knew, I was crying into Will's shoulder. "Oh my Lord," I whispered so that only they could hear, "I can't do this, I can't. How am I going to tell him?" I closed my eyes, hating myself.

How could I have been so stupid? I should've waited until our wedding night, but I hadn't thought anything about it. Perhaps since it was Jack Sparrow I was involved with, I'd somehow been fooled into thinking I couldn't conceive. Not yet, anyways.

"I'll be alright," I whispered, pulling away to wrap my arms around myself and to wipe away my remaining tears. "If he asks, I was just grieving for Father, aye?"

"Yes," they responded quietly, not seeming to understand why I was so reluctant to tell Jack. Thankfully, they didn't question it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack walked into the room in defeat. Turned out that the blasted woman had indeed been going to the kitchen to do what she'd said. However, it seemed that Cyrus was along for a little distraction every few seconds.

"Bloody woman," he ranted on the way back to the sitting room. "Thinks she can starve a man to death; Cyrus is in there munching on an apple and feasting on her lips and what do I get?" He paused when he saw Andie sitting there, looking lost despite the fact her two closest friends were beside her. "Darling?" He questioned, immediately beckoning the couple to move so that he could sit next to her. "You're not alright, so don't-"

Will cut him off, receiving a glare in response. "We were discussing Father, and that upset her. We didn't mean to; she says she's just tired."

The elder of the two watched the younger man with doubt in his eyes, but he didn't question it for he could see Andie reaching for him out of the corner of his eyes. Not wanting to deny her anything, he turned to her, enveloping her in his arms. As he felt her latch on to him, he couldn't help but feel that something was amiss.

As much as he hated to think it, he somehow knew that something was wrong, and it had nothing to do with Bootstrap's death.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dinner's ready!" I looked up from Jack's warm embrace as I heard Bet's voice singsong from the dining room.

My gaze was met by a pair of soft, brown eyes gazing gently at me. "You alright, love?"

I nodded, hating that I was lying through my teeth. "Yes," I nodded. "Come on, you were hungry." He regarded me with an odd look.

"Are you not?"

I shook my head. I surprisingly wasn't the slightest bit hungry, and I felt tired and upset. "Perhaps I'll go find our room and lay down."

I rolled my eyes as Jack pulled me onto my feet, pulling me to his side as he led me into the dining area. "You're eating some. Sit," he pointed to a chair that he'd pulled out and I did as he directed. He was obviously worried, and I didn't want to fluster him further. What good would that do?

He sat next to me, filling my plate with various vegetables and a large piece of roasted chicken. Even if I'd had my appetite, I wouldn't have been able to eat it all! Be that as it may, I forced myself to eat most of the chicken, knowing that it would fill me up better than the vegetables. Besides, the greens were flavorless and the seasons on the meat were excellent. As I ate, I could feel Jack placing his left hand upon my leg soothingly as we dined with our friends.

"You feelin' alright, lass?" I looked up from the green beans that I'd been staring at to see Cyrus gazing at me, concerned.

"Yes, I'm just not all that hungry is all." I made eye contact with Will and Elizabeth from across the table.

Unsuspiciously, Will motioned for me to eat by bringing some veggies to his own mouth. I shook my head, suddenly feeling sick. "Excuse me," I said calmly, not wanting to bother Jack.

I pushed back my chair and I climbed the stairs two at a time. How could I have wanted to climb such a thing earlier? It was tiring, not to mention that I felt sick. I found the room at the end of the hallway, as Bet had said. Thankfully, despite that it was rather large for a bedroom- a guest bedroom at that- the privy was right near the door.

I flung open the door and I knelt before one of the basins, immediately starting to throw up everything I'd just eaten. As I coughed, I struggled to hold my long hair back. It was getting in the way, not to mention I simply didn't want to deal with it.

Just as I felt my stomach begin to relax, I began to gag once again, feeling it contract. As I leaned over the basin, I could feel a hand pulling my hair back and I knew it was Jack. "I've got it, love," he whispered as he massaged my back with his free hand.

Finally, my body decided that there was nothing left to expel, and I relaxed back into Jack's firm hold. How long could I keep this from him? I hated lying to him, for he did nothing to me to deserve it. "You alright?" I removed my legs from under me and sat on his lap, laying my head against his chest.

"Aye," I murmured, deciding that now would be just as good a time as any to tell him. "Jack, I-" My stomach caught me off guard for I had to quickly lean forward to the basin.

"Sh, love, you're just ill with a bug. Nothing more, I'm sure."

"Jack," I began again, "it's not a bug."

"What else could it be, darling? You're not with child, and…" I looked down at the wooden floor, feeling his gaze resting on me. "What?"

"Nothing. Perhaps you're right. I'm sure it's a bug, nothing more. I just want to lie down, alright?"

I raised my head to look at him. For the first time since I'd known him, he looked hurt. "Aye, c'mon. There's a fireplace in the main room with a couch across from it. Ye can rest there, savvy?"

I nodded as he helped me up, giving him a brief kiss. "I love you," I said as he pulled away to brush aside my hair.

"And I love you, Andie." With that, he led me to the couch, where he draped a blanket over me before sitting next to me. "Comfortable?"

I smiled slightly as I lay down, resting my head in his lap. "Yes," I murmured as I watched the dim fire crackle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack carefully lifted his sleeping wife's head from his lap and placed it on a small pillow as he got up. Will and Elizabeth knew something, they'd both exchanged knowing looks when Andie had left. Will had used subtle movements and gestures to get Jack to go to his fiancée. Not that he'd needed any persuasion.

Something was going on with her, and he knew it. If it really was a bug, she wouldn't have lied so horribly. She was talented at many things, but lying about something that was obviously bugging her wasn't one of them.

He looked down at her before he headed for the door. She was curled along the couch, taking up most of the space. With one last look, he left the room to find the Turners.

As he'd hoped- and guessed- they were in their room, which was pretty close in size to his own. "Alright you two," he ranted, closing the door gently behind him, "what do you know about my fiancée? You two are no good at lying, so you might as well spill."

Elizabeth looked at her husband before meeting Jack's angry gaze. "We don't know anything. All we know is that she looked ill and thought that you'd like to comfort her."

In frustration, Jack growled. Perhaps they were right, but he wanted to know everything about Andie. "You're positive?" The couple nodded, their lie shining in their eyes. "Liars," Jack whispered as he turned to leave.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I opened my eyes when I heard the door close behind him. How I hated to lie. It was nagging me, and I buried my face into the pillow out of shame. I was also whining about how I didn't want to be with child; what about Lizzie? She hadn't broken down but a couple of times. Then again, according to her, her and Will had been trying. Jack and I hadn't.

Slowly, I felt the tears escape once more, landing on the soft pillow that Jack had placed beneath me. I had to tell him, I realized as I continued to cry, my hand involuntarily moving to cover my still-small stomach. It would haunt me until I told him.

About that time, I heard Jack come in, his footsteps soft as he approached the couch. I sat up as he came around to face me, seeing my tear-streaked cheeks. "Tell me, darling," he whispered as he sat beside me, pulling me to his chest.

"I'm just emotional, that's all." I spat out, laying my cheek against him. I wasn't totally lying; I _was_ emotional.

I could feel him kiss the top of my head lovingly as he leaned back on the couch, causing me to move my head to his shoulder so I could be more comfortable. "Ah, that explains it." I looked up at him without removing my head. I hated this whole situation. Why couldn't I just skip the next nine months? It would've made my life a whole lot easier. "You're lying, aren't you?"

As I sighed, I turned my gaze back to the dying embers before us. "Through my teeth," I said, feeling his grip tighten on me.

"Well, I've taught you well," he chuckled.

I did the same, smiling. "The only thing you've taught me, Captain Sparrow," I began, looking up at him with a suggestive smirk, "is that your ego is bigger than the entire Caribbean-"

"-Is not. Just the ocean around the Bahamas-"

"-And you're as easily moved as a boulder, you stubborn man."

He just grinned down at me, bending to give me a sweet kiss. "Are you done ranting or can I continue to distract you from continuing, because you're all wrong…"

"If I'm wrong, then the sky's not blue," I grinned against his lips.

Jack continued to kiss me, tangling one hand in my hair while the other held me close to him. "The sky was more of a golden-red tonight, darling, and technically its dark shade of blue at the moment." I glared at him as he pressed one more kiss to my lips.

"Smartass," I whispered, delighted to have a distraction.

"Wench," he countered, standing up and offering me a hand. "Now, what say you to turning in? You're exhausted, and I can gladly say that I'm just the same."

I smiled up at him as I accepted his assistance only to be pulled into a warm embrace. "Aye, now do as you say, Captain."

He gave me one final kiss on my lips before leading me to the bed, where we took off our boots carelessly. The bed was definitely larger than the one on the Pearl, not to mention considerably more comfortable. "I'm sorry, Jack," I climbed under the soft blankets and lay with my back facing him.

"Don't be, love, although," he moved so that his front was pressed to my back, his arms weaving around my waist and his head resting right behind mine. "I would like to know what's ailing you, but I suppose you'll tell me?"

"When I feel its right, yes, I will. Until then, try to be patient."

I could tell by the tone of his voice that he was surprised; I was getting demanding. "Aye, but I'm only a pirate, darling. A pirate who's bonny lass is keeping secrets from him…"

"Goodnight, Jack," I whispered, my hands holding onto his as they lay on my stomach, "You're a good man, and I love you."

His lips grazed the top of my head as I began to fall asleep. "And I you, love."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I awoke in the dead of night, finding that as much as I tried, I couldn't relax enough to go back to sleep. Jack's body was still curled up behind mine, so if I moved I'd have to be careful. Gently grasping his hand, I lifted it so I could get up, placing it on the mattress where I'd been laying.

Quietly, I padded towards the fireplace. After much dropping of the metal rod, which caused Jack to stir, I finally was able to poke at the dying embers, rekindling them enough to emit a small light. Satisfied, I curled on the couch and sat, beginning to think.

How was I going to tell him that I was indeed with child and that he would be a father in nine months time? How would he take the news? He'd told me that when I did become pregnant, he'd stay with me, but the fear clouding my mind caused me to doubt that.

I was so consumed by my thoughts that I didn't hear Jack's gravely, sleep-roughened voice until he spoke a little louder. "Darling, what are you doing up?"

I didn't turn to look at him. "I couldn't sleep."

As he responded, I could hear him get up and dig for something in one of our trunks. "Ye could've woken me. Ye know how I hate to wake up alone…" Within the next few minutes, he was padding back towards me. He sat down, draping a blanket from the Pearl across our laps and tucking it in around me as I was pulled to him.

Grateful for his warm presence, I snuggled to him. I could feel his arm that was around my shoulders gently rubbing the skin there. "Ye alright, love?"

I sighed deeply, looking up to see his dark eyes glittering in the faint light. Slowly, I withdrew a hand out from under the blanket to trace his jaw. "Yes," I whispered.

"You're lying," he responded in a sing-song voice, closing his eyes as I allowed my hand to stroke his cheek gently. "Andie," he said in a more demanding voice, reaching up with his free hand to hold mine in place against his cheek. "Tell me what's botherin' you. I can't fix it if I don't know what's needin' to be fixed."

"You can't fix everything, Jack," I whispered, feeling his fingers stroke the back of my hand gently.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, of course I can." His eyes didn't open, but his mouth stretched into his handsome trademark smile.

"Give me time, please," I pleaded, his arm pulling me tighter to him.

"Ye know, darlin', this 'illness' thing sure is a curse to more than just women. It makes said women irritable, and more lying than usual…" He stopped ranting when he felt me tense, his eyes opening to see my gaze drop his. "What?"

"Nothing," I said, the word rushed and untruthful. "Ye weren't lying about…" I shook my head, ashamed to meet his gaze.

"It's over, Jack." Seeing his confused expression, I attempted to explain without giving it away. "It ended a little earlier."

"That's not normal, is it?" I shook my head, biting my lip. "Then perhaps you're unhealthy or…" Guiltily, I raised my ashamed gaze to meet his confused one. "You're not…?"

I closed my eyes and looked away, hating that he'd had to find out that way. "It's true?" He questioned, his hand still covering mine on his cheek. An uncomfortable silence engulfed us, his hand bringing mine down. To my surprise, he brought my palm to his lips and he kissed it gently. "Andie."

I felt the tears coming again, this time there would be no lying. "Yes," I choked, a tear escaping from under my closed lids. "I'm sorry," I whispered, feeling his hand drop mine to pull me closer as he leaned back, my head resting upon his chest. I could hear his hammering heart, his shock evident.

"Why'd you lie?" I could hear the hurt in his voice, the sound of it enough to break my heart.

"I-I… I don't know, Jack," I finally spat, tears landing on his shirt as he held me close. "I was scared. Of your reaction, of the truth. I couldn't bring myself to tell you."

He was silent for a moment. When he did speak, however, I could hear the smirk in his voice. "Well," he began, "I suppose this means that we don't have to wait until our wedding night." I chuckled, pulling back to see his gaze staring warmly at me.

Ever so gently, one of his hands reached up to stroke my cheek, his thumb wiping away any and all tears. "I suppose so," I whispered as he leaned towards me, "but not tonight."

Jack used his hand on my face to tilt my chin up to look at him directly. "Aye." With that, he bent his handsome face down to meet mine, his lips teasing mine gently.

I could feel the guilt leave my body as he kissed me, his reaction to the news soothing. He'd taken it alright, but I had the oddest feeling that he'd eventually lose control. He wasn't the type of man to just accept that type of information and go on with his life as if nothing had happened. I knew him too well.

"Jack," I whispered as he pulled away so we could catch our breaths, "I'm sorry."

"I know, darling," He chuckled as he pressed his lips to mine briefly. "I believe that you've made that clear."

"I can't help it, Jack, I just feel guilty…" I did feel a little guilty still, but it wasn't weighing me down as it had before.

"I know," he whispered as he rested his forehead against mine. "I know."

Slowly, he gave me one last kiss before pulling away, removing his arms as he got up. I began to protest, but when I noticed what he was doing, I immediately grew quiet. Deftly, he slipped an arm under my legs while the other supported my upper body. I wound my arms around his neck, ensnaring my fingers in his hair as he carried me back to the bed.

As he lay me down, he didn't remove his arms for a moment. As I stared at him gently, knowing that he couldn't see me due to the nearly dead fire, I felt his warm lips press against my forehead. "I love ye," he whispered as he released me to crawl over me, slipping under the covers beside me. "Know that."

I rotated onto my side to curl next to him, his arms automatically pulling me closer. "I know," I whispered, my mind finally able to relax. "I love you, Jack."

Finally, I drifted back into a deep sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was going to be a father. In nine months time, he, Captain Jack Sparrow, would be a father to a little babe. _How the bloody hell did __that__ happen,_ he thought to himself as he adjusted his hold on his sleeping fiancée. _Well, I know __how__ it happened. Why did it happen is more of the question. Wait, I know __why__ too… Bloody hell, why did she lie to me is the answer I'm wanting. I'm not supposed to be a father, I'm not supposed to have a family. Then again, I'd never thought that I'd be engaged… Bloody hell…_

As the reality sank in, he closed his eyes, trying to erase it all. The harder he tried, the more he found that he couldn't erase it. He'd have to face it the next day, for at about that time, he fell asleep with his face buried in Andie's hair.


	13. Torn

AN: I hope you all had a happy AWE day:). And if I read one of her ANs correctly, Kayley Taylor's birthday was around the 4th! Happy Birthday! Please read, enjoy, and most importantly, review!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beginning with the next morning, mine and Jack's wedding was underway. Lizzie, Bet, and I would spend most of the time discussing flowers, cakes-which I was sure Jack would've enjoyed discussing-, and a variety of other things. I'd decided on a simple wedding, not one with a million people participating and watching and such.

It continued for a week like that; I'd get up, eat breakfast only to throw it up later in the day, plan with the other women, and then gossip with them. Jack was getting jealous, and I found that I was thoroughly enjoying it.

The morning after all the fine details had been decided-food, cake, flowers-, I awoke to see a pair of dark eyes staring at me intently. "Mornin', darlin'. How are ye?"

I smiled sweetly as I snuggled closer to him, enjoying the warmth radiating off of his body. I'd missed just laying there with him, and I wasn't about to let the opportunity pass us by! "Tired," I admitted, feeling him press a small kiss to my forehead.

"I don't blame ye. If I had to sit there for days on end and discuss flowers and other feminine subjects all day, I'd be passed out as well." I smacked him in the chest, his devilish grin growing.

"We had to discuss cakes, too…" I chuckled as his eyes brightened, sparkling at me mischievously as I leaned forward to kiss his lips gently.

"I like cake," he murmured against my lips.

"And Cyrus is set to marry us. I would've had William…"

"…the Whelp, ye mean…" I rolled my eyes as I continued.

"…perform the ceremony, but seeing as he's not a captain, then he can't."

"Why the bloody hell would you want the whelp to marry you? I could do it."

I rolled my eyes. "You're_ in_ the wedding, Jack."

"Oh, right. Well…" he gave me a 'so there' look, "At least you chose Cyrus." He grinned as he pressed his forehead to mine. "By the way, love, you're not hanging out with any of those blasted women today."

I furrowed my brow, confused. What did he mean? I was hoping to have the wedding as soon as possible so I could still fit into my dress. "What? The wedding needs to be…"

"Soon, aye, I'm well aware." Jack gently kissed my forehead, grinning all the while. "But," he continued, "I've barely had time to enjoy my bonny lass's presence since those women…"

"They have names, Jack." He ignored me as he continued to ramble, obviously enjoying himself.

"…Took you captive in their overly feminine worlds. Therefore, I'm not sharing you today."

I grinned up at him as he sat up, pulling me with him. "You greedy man."

"Pirate," he replied as he began to dress. "Now, what say you to going and checking up on our little island, ay?"

I smiled as I pulled one of his rather comfortable- and large -shirts over my head, enjoying having his comforting scent surround me. "That sounds great," I said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mr. Gibbs," Jack called out to his first mate as we spotted him down the path. We were headed towards the shore, where we'd take a row boat over to the island. The men used them to travel back and forth every day. "We're heading towards the other island. Would you mind rowing?"

I rolled my eyes. He was lazy, for it was a short distance. Then again, he'd promised that he'd spend as much time as possible with me that day. "Aye, Cap'n. 'Tis no trouble at all." He smiled gently at me, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Does he know?" I whispered to Jack as we followed Gibbs the short distance that remained.

"No, darlin'. But I can tell him if you'd like. Didn't know if you'd appreciate me runnin' my mouth."

I chuckled. "You can tell Gibbs, he should know. But I don't think the rest of the crew needs to know just yet."

"Will and Lizzie know, don't they?" I regarded him carefully, hearing the hint of jealousy in his voice. I'd never told him that he hadn't been the first one to know, but I'd always assumed he'd figure it out. Apparently, he had.

"Yes," I replied, taking his hand as he helped me into the boat. "They guessed…"

"Hm," he replied, pulling me close as Gibbs started to row. "They've cleared a lot of land, Andie. The construction should begin any time now…"

I barely replied as he continued to talk about our home's progress. Of course, he'd changed the subject. It would be oh-so un-Captain Jack like to not do so! But I didn't pay much mind to it. I was still waiting for him to lose his control and break down about becoming a father. Believe me, I made sure that there was plenty of rum in our bedroom just in case…

He finally shut up, noticing my distracted gaze that was staring at the ocean. "Somethin' botherin' you, darling?" I shook my head as if it would rid my mind of everything and I turned to meet his soft brown eyes.

"No," I whispered, lying my head on his shoulder.

"Don't go 'n get too comfortable," he cautioned, chuckling. "We're almost there."

At hearing that, I immediately perked up, staring straight ahead. True enough, an island was within reasonable distance, and I felt my heart speed up. The last time we'd been there was when we'd argued. And I really didn't want a repeat.

Before long, we were upon the white-sanded shore. "Mister Gibbs, mind the boat!" Jack hollered over his shoulder as he led me into the heart of the jungle. "We'll check up on the progress and then what say you to spending a little time on the pretty beach, ay?" I laughed.

"Savvy, Captain."

"Call me Captain only…" Before he could make some crude remark, we arrived at a large, treeless area. I could spot several men from the Pearl's and Cyrus' crews sawing apart large logs. "Oi, you there!" Jack called out, his voice panicked. "Sorry, darlin'…" he ran towards whatever and whoever was bothering him, leaving me behind temporarily.

"I see Jack's distracted, as always." I turned to see Cyrus standing there, grinning playfully.

"Aye, it would be uncharacteristic of him not to be."

He chuckled, regarding me suspiciously. "Ye feelin' better, lass? You've been ill for nearly a week."

I nodded, not sure if the man before me could be trusted or not. "Aye, thank you. I'm alright." He continued to watch me.

"Ye're sure it's not something… more unexpected?" He raised his graying eyebrows at me, smiling slightly.

"Not a word," I hissed, hoping that no one had overheard and put two and two together. "I don't want anyone knowing."

"Does Jack know?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes, nodding. "How's he takin' it?"

"Alright… for now, at least." I must've looked uncertain, for the elder man placed a kind hand on my shoulder as we watched Jack slowly approach us.

"He'll get used to it. And don't ye worry your pretty little head; your secret's safe with me."

With another pat on my shoulder, he left right as Jack came to stand beside me. "Chatting while your poor fiancé does all the work?"

I rolled my eyes as he grinned, leading me towards the outskirts of the jungle. The beach was exactly how I'd remembered it; beautiful. I suppose that it was the fact I'd never seen a beach much growing up, and now that I had the chance, Jack was allowing me to enjoy every moment of it. "Don' worry about bein' watched, love." I watched him with curiosity as he kicked off his boots. I did the same as he continued, savoring the feel of the warm sand against my skin. "We're close to the boat, but thankfully we're far enough from all civilization and prying eyes." I waded carefully into the water, unsure of myself as I allowed the water to reach my thighs.

When I was nearly waist-deep, I heard splashing footsteps and I turned to see my future pirate husband following me with a devilish smirk plastered across his face. My expression echoed his as I watched him take off his shirt, flinging it over his shoulder in a single fluent motion. "'ello darlin'," his voice was soft as he pulled me to him, daring to lead us out deeper.

As we continued to walk, I gasped as I felt the muddy ground beneath me suddenly disappear. "Jack!" I shrieked, panicking.

"I got you," he chuckled, pulling me to him as he stood on the sloped ground. "Ye see? There's advantages to bein' taller than you." I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. I was only above water due to Jack's iron grasp on my waist. "Trust me."

Slowly, he leaned his head towards mine, engaging me in a long and sweet kiss. It felt like it'd been ages since we'd been alone like this. I knew that in reality, it had only been a week or so, but I didn't allow that to bring down my mood.

When we both needed to regain our stolen breath, he occupied himself by nibbling gently on my neck, his nose rubbing gently along my skin. "God, I love you," he murmured, his voice barely audible as he pressed a gentle kiss to my lips before resting his nose in the crook of my neck.

"The feeling's mutual," I replied, burying my hands in his hair as I nuzzled into his neck, kissing the skin there lightly. "I missed this," I whispered.

"Aye, darlin', that's the truth." I closed my eyes as he continued to talk. "I'd suggest that we could do something more than just stay here," I could hear his smirk in his voice, "but you don't seem to be in any mood to do so."

"Oh, I'm in the mood," I replied, not bothering to lift my head or open my eyes. "I'm just not conscious enough."

He chuckled, kissing my neck softly before pulling away, causing my eyes to fly open in momentary panic. "I'm not gonna drop you." He walked onto higher ground before relinquishing his hold on me. Slowly, he led me back ashore, where I dropped to the ground, feeling the tide barely tickle my feet as I lay there, frozen. "Comfortable?" He questioned jokingly as he lay beside me, crossing his long legs.

"Very." I placed my head upon his bare chest, allowing the gentle rhythm of his heart, his breathing, and the ocean's gentle roar to soothe me to sleep.

"Relax," I heard him say as I closed my eyes. "Ye deserve it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack lay there, listening to the ocean as the tide splashed onto their feet playfully. Andie had drifted off a while ago, leaving him to his own thoughts. No doubt, she was worn out.

Is it normal for women "expecting" to be this tired and stressed? He questioned himself, staring up at the cloudless sky. The sun would be setting in a few moments, and he figured it would be best to let her rest while she could.

Carefully, he lifted her unconscious form from his chest and sat up, attempting to crouch before lifting her up. After gaining his balance, he slowly slipped his arms under her legs and upper back, hoisting her up and cradling her to his chest as he approached the row boat.

Gibbs watched carefully as his captain sat with his lass in his arms. Slowly, the first mate began to row, deciding to attempt light conversation. "Is the lass alright? She's been acting awfully ill as of late."

"Aye," Jack replied, absentmindedly playing with Andie's dark hair as he spoke. "She's just stressed and tired. She be with child."

Gibbs nodded, shocked. "I guess ye should've seen it comin'. Don't ye do anything stupid, Jack."

The famous pirate captain sat up straight, slightly offended. "Like what?"

The other shook his head, determined not to anger Jack. "Like leavin' her or upsettin' her. She loves ye somethin' fierce, and I doubt she'd be in much of a forgivin' mood if you did something of the like to hurt 'er."

"I would nev'r hurt 'er on purpose."

"Aye, that's the problem," Gibbs mumbled, slowing his pace as they approached their host island. "Ye never do stupid things on purpose."

"I heard that, mate," Jack barked as he lifted his fiancée from the boat once they'd reached the shore. "And I agree, but don't go tellin' anyone about 'er condition. She'd kill you 'n me both if any crew member from either ship had any knowledge of her current status. Savvy?"

"Aye, Cap'n."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I awoke to find that I was alone. "Jack?" I mumbled sleepily, hoping that he was merely on the couch or in the privy.

"He be talkin' to Cyrus downstairs." I opened my eyes to see Bet sittin' there at the foot of the bed, smiling gently. "He wanted me to keep you company. He made me promise not to mention the wedding, though, so any "shop talk" will have to wait." I laughed, sitting up as I flexed my tired muscles. "Actually, I was hopin' to talk to ye. What's been goin' on with ye and your stomach? And no fanciful lie; I know how Jack's way with words can rub off on people, namely women."

I sighed and met her green gaze, knowing I could trust her. "In nine months' time, Jack will be a father…"

She grinned. "I said no fanciful stuff. And you're with child? 'Ave mercy, I never thought I'd see the day. Jack has always told us that he'd never gotten a woman that way and he never would. He's slightly full o' himself, eh?"

I nodded, smiling slightly. "Slightly."

"Ye're scared." She stated. I nodded, unable to do anything else. Even though I'd lived with the news for a week so far, the truth was taking its sweet time to sink in. "Don't blame ye. Men don't get it until ye start takin' off their heads for no good reason… He seems to be acceptin' the news alright."

"Aye, he's alright as of now. I'm just waiting for him to lose it."

Bet chuckled, reaching forward to pat my hand for a moment. "Aye, he'll "lose it" eventually. Just ye wait. Jack's not the type o' man to sit there and accept news like that without a fuss." Suddenly her expression turned serious. "Now let me tell you somethin', lass. He loves ye to death, and don't you go doubting otherwise."

I nodded, our conversation interrupted as Jack sauntered in, the door remaining open behind him. "'Ello, lovely. You're awake. I would've awakened you meself, but seeing as I like my body with parts attached, I decided not to do so." I rolled my eyes. "Thank ye for keepin' my bonny lass company, Bet, but I can take it from 'ere."

She got up. "Don't do anything stupid," she hollered back at us as she left.

"Why does everyone keep tellin' me that?" He grumbled as he sat beside me, pulling me tight against him. "How are ye feeling?"

I gazed up at him gently. "Alright, I suppose. I've never felt so tired in my life, Jack," I whispered as I laid my head upon his chest as he kissed the top of my head gently. "I think you wore me out last night!" I pulled away to witness his reaction.

A grin broke out across his handsome features as he pressed a kiss to my lips. "Aye, and I'd do it again; gladly. But seein' as you're tired, I won't press the matter further… Tell me, are all pregnant women this tired this early in…"

I cut him off, my voice cold as ice. "It's not just that I'm pregnant, Jack. I've also had to plan my- our – wedding. You've witnessed how late I've come to our room, and how early I get up. Not to mention, my stomach has been turning against anything offered, though it's not as bad as it was. So my body is lacking of energy."

"I'll go get you some food," he offered, sounding as if he thought it would fix everything.

"It's not about food, Jack!"

"If you hadn't gotten yourself pregnant, which led to you becoming overly sensitive, then we'd know what the bloody hell this was about, then. Come to think of it, we wouldn't even be having this conversation."

I pulled away, immediately getting up. I glowered at him as I began to pull on my boots. "I didn't just get myself pregnant, Jack. You kind of had something to do with it too."

"Not my fault you're carrying a…" I watched as the truth of our future and the affects of his harsh words sank in, his face paling. Before he could make a remark, I turned on my heel and made a beeline for the door, being sure to slam it behind me.

Anger surged through my body like blood through a vein as I went to the sitting room and went to the balcony. He'd acted like it was all my fault. He'd participated, but no, Jack Sparrow was guilty of everything. Heaven forbid him actually admit to doing something.

The sound of feet shuffling on the cemented balcony behind me paused my mental ranting. I turned to see Will coming to stand beside me, his eyes full of questions. "I saw you out here and figured I'd take to chance to find out how Jack's taking the news."

I turned my gaze back to the jungle. "I thought he was takin' it fine." I felt Will's hand on my shoulder, turning to face him once more. "Apparently, I had everything to do with my current state and he didn't because…" I didn't need to finish; we both knew the reason that Jack would claim to be correct.

I was pulled into a firm, gentle embrace as I felt the tears come. It was a stupid argument, so why was I crying. "You're emotions will calm down soon enough. Believe me, if Elizabeth's hadn't, I would be dead right now!" I choked out a weak laugh.

A loud roar came from above us and we both pulled apart slightly, looking up. "Bloody women, leave me alone!" Came Jack's voice, sounding as if he were trying to move away from something.

I began laughing as I heard Bet's voice. "We both know ye did somethin' stupid, Jack. Why you lie about it, hm? There's no use. You couldn't go a day without doing something you'd regret!"

"Can so!"

"Cannot!"

Elizabeth's amused, and also loud, voice sounded. "It doesn't matter. Go find 'er Jack. Rum won't solve this!"

"I'm not drinkin' rum! I'll do what I bloody please!" With that, we could hear him slam the door and then we could hear his footsteps from inside the house.

Right as rain, he appeared soon enough, anger etched into his face. When he saw my tear-stained cheeks, however, his expression relaxed and took on a more panicked and worried appearance. His gate quickened and he came to me, wiping away a couple of tears that had refused to fall. Uncertainly, I bit my lip as his calloused fingers traced my jaw with the lightest of touches. "I'm sorry, darlin'." Jack's eyes shone with worry and regret as he withdrew his hand. An uncertain expression replaced the concerned one, as if he were afraid of something.

He withdrew and made towards the open door way, exiting up the winding staircase as we watched. "Andie," I turned to see Will standing there.

"What did I do?" I wondered aloud as Will pulled me into another embrace, my tears falling onto his shoulder.

"Jack's just bein' Jack. There's nothing anyone can do except wait it out. He can't be rushed. I guarantee you that he'll get over it soon enough."

I nodded, pulling him closer. I felt ashamed; I'd never been this dramatic over something this stupid. Then again, Jack was being his egotistical self, which I should've assumed would rear its ugly head. I had guessed that he'd panic and freak out, but I hadn't thought that it would hurt me as much as it did.

"Come up to our room; Elizabeth will be there, I'm sure, and you won't have to deal with him." I nodded as I followed Will, my mind in a trance.

At least he'd apologized. That I'd not expected. Yelling, screaming, kicking, anything but an "I'm sorry" coming from Jack. But I supposed that if he did love me, which everyone including himself swore he did, then he meant it. And I would accept his apology, but not at the moment.

No, currently, I needed to be away from any signs of him. And I was grateful for that as I entered the Turner's cabin. Still in a daze, I sat at the foot of their bed, a gentle hand pulling me towards them. I realized that it was Elizabeth, and I returned the embrace. "I hate this," I murmured. "I hate knowing that I'm going to be a mother in nine months time. I don't like it in the slightest way, shape, or form."

"What if Jack were supporting you?"

Her words hit me like a ton of bricks. "He is supporting me. At least, I thought, assumed, that he was! I should've known…" I began to panic, ringing my hands like they were a cloth saturated with water.

"He is!" She raised her voice, catching my eye. "I don't mind you getting upset over something like this, but you've been nothing but a horrible wreck ever since you told Jack. Even before that! Honestly. Women don't have a say in it. We take a risk, and we take the consequence." Before I could respond, another voice sounded, causing my head to whirl around to meet the dark, gentle gaze of my pirate.

"Lizzie's right, love." He pulled me unwillingly off the bed and into his arms. "C'mon. We can continue this in privacy." He shot a glance at both of the Turners, his eyes showing his guilt and concern towards me. "I'm a pirate and a man, darling," he continued as he opened the door for me, closing it behind himself. "I can't control how I act to certain situations. Never in a million years had I dreamed that I'd get a woman with child, let alone propose to her! You should understand. Never in a million years had you dreamed of being free a year ago. You hadn't even considered ever falling in love, had you? When you said you were in love, I did the same thing I did just now; I denied it."

"You denied it?!" I exclaimed, instantly being shushed by Jack, who pulled me to him. I locked my arms around his neck as he continued.

"It's in my nature to run from things that aren't supposed to happen. Pirates aren't supposed to marry or propose or become fathers or fall in bloody love! But I did, and you can't break down on me every time I run." I nodded and watched as he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, Andie."

"Me too," I obliged as he pressed his forehead to mine gently. "I can't seem to help it."

"I know," he murmured as he met his lips with mine sweetly, "but I suppose I should become accustomed to it, eh?" He grinned his crooked grin that I loved, moving to kiss my neck. "Now, what say you to," he kissed along my neck as he continued, making it hard for me to breathe and concentrate on anything but him, "kissing and makin' up, as it were?"

I grinned in response, my eyes fluttering closed as he gently nipped at the base of my neck. "Aye."


	14. Let's See How Far We've Come

AN: Alright, I was thinking this morning and it occurred to me that there's only 3 or so updates left for both of my stories; for this year:). I'll update during the break, so this is probably the last update until the week of Christmas. I can't wait! This chapter is slightly sappy and rushed. I hate drawing things out… Please read, enjoy, and most importantly, review!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jack?" I grumbled as I began to awaken, my head adorning his broad, tan chest.

"What?" Came a half-coherent reply, a ringed hand gently tightening itself around my waist.

"Nothin', just wondering if you're awake."

"Obviously, darling," he moaned as he propped up on his elbows, causing me to sit up as well. In response, I glared. "The one time I actually sleep longer than you, and you wake me up!"

"Someone's cross," I teased, pulling a sheet to my chest as I sat upright.

Then he did something uncharacteristic of his current mood; he laughed. He flat out, laughed. "What?" I regarded him, confused.

"You look like the queen of pillows." I looked down at the bed surrounding me to find that somehow the six or so pillows that adorned the bed had been piled around my side of the mattress somehow. I grinned as I leaned towards him, placing my lips to his as he collapsed onto the bare mattress. Slowly, knowing the effect it had on him, I brought a hand up to his face, gently stroking the odd-shaped scar that adorned his lower right jaw. It had always been a bold red, somehow adding to his already beautiful face. "I take it you slept well?"

I nodded, resting my forehead against his as he leaned into my touch. "I…"

"I know, love," he finished for me. His dark, kohl-rimmed eyes shone with love for me. "It seems that I should be the one apologizing… but I'm not gonna since we both seem to have moved on," Jack smirked, turning his head to kiss my palm ever-so gently.

"Aye," I whispered as his lips moved to kiss my lips then my cheek. As he allowed his lips to linger on each piece of skin he kissed, I found that my eyes closed. It wasn't often that he was this gentle and quiet.

"Come 'ere," he muttered as he shifted my body down so that my head was upon his chest. "Go back to sleep, darling. Ye deserve it…"

"Mmm…" My response was barely a purr in the comfortable silence that surrounded us.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are ye awake?" Jack opened his eyes to glare at whoever had decided to disturb him. Andie had fallen asleep long ago, and he knew they should both be awake, but she'd passed out.

"Bloody hell, woman!" He hissed at Bet, who was grinning at the couple. "Ever heard of knocking? It's widely accepted in many cultures…"

"No need to be catty, Jack. I just came to propose an idea to ye."

"While me fiancée be asleep? Aye, continue."

A smile spread across her face as she watched the pirate's hands gently play in Andie's hair. "What say you to goin' ahead with the wedding? As in, tonight. I'm sure your lass wouldn't oppose to much, and she'll be growing soon."

Jack pondered on this for a moment; maybe the woman had a point. "I actually think that's an idea worth actin' on." Andie began to stir, sliding herself up to rest her head in the crook of his neck. "I'll tell 'er."

"And I'll go tell the other lovebirds. I'm almost certain they'll be in the same state as the two of you." With that, Bet grinned and left, gently closing the door behind her.

"Jack?" Came Andie's gravely voice, followed by a pair of gentle lips pressing against his neck lightly.

"Aye."

"What was Bet talkin' about? All I heard was something about her telling 'Lizabeth and Will about somethin' or another."

A grin broke across Jack's face as he closed his eyes, enjoying the attention she was giving him with her lips. "What say you to getting married today? Or rather, tonight; she can have everything ready by then, and we can have the ceremony on the island..."

"Yes."

"Ye don't have to agree so fast, love…"

"Yes," she replied as she pulled away to look at him. Her blue eyes were shining with love and pure desire. "I don't want to wait forever, and besides, we should probably be heading back out to sea soon." Jack could feel his heart cease beating for a moment when he heard her next words. "We can't avoid Remington forever."

"I'd forgotten about him," he murmured, wrapping a strand of hair around one of his ringed fingers subconsciously.

"As had I, but you know he's going to be coming back, Jack. And when he does, he's gonna want to take me with him. I'm the reason that one of their men is dead and the other is cursed forever."

He used his hand in her hair to his advantage, bringing her lips to his. "Aye, darling, but I won't let that happen. 'Specially with the whelp comin' and all." His free hand found hers and he immediately intertwined their fingers. "I love ye, Andie. Do ye think I'd let him get you?"

She shook her head, her dark hair swinging gently as she moved. "No, but my Jack, sometimes you can't stop the world from happenin'."

"No, but I can try, savvy?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Despite the fact that we'd be officially sharing a bed in less than 24 hours, Jack and I were both reluctant to get up. But, we did so, only to be separated due to tasks needed to be done quickly.

Bet and Lizzie had pulled me towards the Turner's room, which had been transformed into a beauty area. My dress had been transported there, and I changed into it after I'd taken a warm bath. It had been ages since I'd bathed properly, and my hair had been overly oily.

Once I'd bathed and changed, Lizzie took charge of my hair. I sat in front of the vanity, watching in the looking glass as she gently pulled strands of my hair around a curling iron, the burning metal occasionally grazing my scalp. "You nervous?"

I nodded, careful to wait until the iron was off of my hair. "But it's just anticipation. Jack says that we're going to leave shortly after this."

Elizabeth nodded, wrapping a section of hair that framed my face around the iron. "Aye, but it's time."

"Remington will be eager to greet us back to the open ocean, I'm sure. Jack's determined that nothing will happen."

She laughed, releasing my hair and setting the iron down. "Didn't you know, he's in control of the world?" I chuckled lightly, scared of the future.

I watched as she pulled a few curls away from my face as secured them in the back of my head. I was amazed at how perfect it all seemed; my getting married to the most rouge pirate known to man. Bet came over, handing Elizabeth some makeup. Obediently, I closed my eyes as she brought the kohl to my eyes, gently applying it. The black would allow my eyes to stand out, the reason Jack said he enjoyed me wearing it.

Before I could open my eyes, I felt a brush being dragged across my lashes. "What's that?" I questioned, feeling a sticky feeling as blinked with my eyes closed.

"Something like liquid kohl. It's supposed to lengthen your lashes and add to the effects of the kohl."

I nodded slightly, careful not to cause her hand to become unsteady. A knocking on the door brought me back to reality. "Ye look beautiful, lass," I heard Bet comment as she went to answer the door.

I opened my eyes to see Will standing in the doorway, observing Elizabeth and I. Slowly, I stood, stretching my legs. I'd been getting primped for a while, and my muscles ached from sitting still for so long. "I second that," he replied. "Jack's getting antsy from waiting, so we're heading over to the other island." I walked over to him, pulling him into a hug. "You'll be fine," he whispered for only my ears to hear. "He won't get to you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as we stepped onto the sandy shore of the other island, everything was a blur. I could barely remember approaching my pirate, his appearance rather amusing. I probably looked just as odd with my hair and makeup done and with my dress. Then again, it was a garment that was more or less for any occasion. He was wearing his normal pirate garb, minus his beloved hat. "You're a site for sore eyes, love," he whispered to me as Cyrus began the ceremony.

I didn't pay attention to what I was being told to say, I just said it and focused on Jack's words. "I do," he replied to Cyrus when he was told to do so. My numb fingers slipped a gold band onto his left ring finger, his fingers grasping onto mine.

My turn came, and I gave the same answer Jack had, his gifted fingers guiding the other ring onto the finger that already adorned my engagement ring. I held onto his hand as he gazed at me gently, his eyes shining with love. Before either of us knew it, we were pronounced 'man and wife'. His lips were upon mine before Cyrus could get a chance to tell him he could kiss me.

"I love you," I whispered as he kissed me once more, his fingers tangling in my perfectly-formed curls.

"And I you, darlin'," he replied, his voice husky. "More than you could ever know."


	15. Me and You I'm Like A Lawyer With

AN: First off, I'd like to apologize for not updating in so long! I'm sure it's been over a week, if not two. I planned to update on Christmas, but obviously that didn't work out. So belated Merry Christmas! Also, I think the next chapter might skip a little. I'd really like to get past this honeymoon stage, so I think this chapter sums it up (with some Willabeth mixed in, of course!) I'd also appreciate it if you'd PLEASE review my latest Willabeth one shot, My Immortal! Please read, enjoy, and most importantly, review!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright, ye two lovebirds." I blushed as Bet's voice pulled us out of our trance. Jack's arms were looped possessively around my waist while mine rested around his neck, my hands embedded in his unruly hair. "What say ye to goin' back now?"

We'd already eaten the cake; Bet had skillfully transferred it without altering it's appearance in the slightest. It had been beautiful and small. Personally, I hadn't wanted a rather large one and I was rather grateful for its size.

I turned and nodded, my face still a bright shade of scarlet. "Now, now, darling," Jack chided, his voice heavy with desire and humor, "there's no need for that. Now stop dawdling if you want to get to the more… 'fun' festivities." I smiled and chuckled as he led me to where a longboat was waiting.

"Gibbs' will take you back," Bet continued as she followed us. "We'll follow shortly after. Don't worry about meals; I'll have 'em sent up."

"Meals?" I questioned as I was pulled into Jack's lap, putting an extra emphasis on the 's'.

"Aye. The next week will serve as our honeymoon." I met his gaze with mine, his eyes burning into mine with a fiery passion.

"Sounds perfect," I murmured, wrapping my arms around his neck as his head bent to nip gently at my neck.

"It surely does."

I closed my eyes as his lips continued to work on my neck, his teeth gently scraping at the skin found there. "Jack," I whispered, my voice hoarse from desire. "Jack," I repeated firmly.

"What?" He grumbled, pulling away to look at me.

"Don't you think we should wait until we're in our room? It's only a short distance…"

"Never to early to get started, darling…" I glared at him, letting him know that I would much rather wait until we weren't in front of his first mate, who was currently rowing the boat ashore. "Besides, the sooner the better, eh?"

"We're here now," I whispered, pressing my lips to his gently.

"Thank the Lord," he murmured, pulling away to stand up. As soon as I was free of his lap, he scooped me up into his arms, carrying me at a rushed pace towards the house.

"Jack, you're going to…" I was cut off as he covered my lips with his, his pace not faltering in the slightest say.

"Trust me, darling," he murmured as he ascended the steps into the house, taking the steps up to the second level two at a time.

In response, I looped my arms around his neck as he threw open the door to our room, kicking it shut. Gently, he sat me on my feet before attacking my lips once more, pushing me against the wall, my arms never leaving their position. His hands rested in the small of my back, pulling my body flush against his. "I love you darling," he whispered, pulling his mouth from mine to catch his breath, his nearly black eyes burning with desire and lust.

"I love you." My voice was breathy as his hands began untying the bow in the back of my dress.

"Now that we have that out of the way…" he began, turning us around so that he could push me onto the bed. "Let's progress to eliminating other things, aye?"

"Aye," I whispered, freeing his shirt from his breeches and sliding my hands underneath. It would never cease to amaze me how a single touch from me could cause his muscles to ripple in pleasure.

I finally had enough of simply touching; I wanted- needed –to see him. Eagerly, I peeled his shirt from his body, watching him in the candlelight of our room for a moment. His tanned, scarred, and tattooed chest rippled as his muscles moved, his arms pulling me to him. Before I could do anything else, my dress was a pool of sea-colored fabric at our feet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ye know, love," Jack whispered as he lay his head upon my chest, both of us trying to catch our breaths, "all our previous 'experiences' were nothing compared to that."

"And why might that be?" I questioned.

"Because, my dear, dear wife," he turned his dreadlocked head up towards me, "now we have no consequences."

"We had no consequences last night, or the night before," I pointed out, grinning.

"You're ruining my point."

"And what might that be?"

"Unlike previous occasions, we have a week to do whatever we want," Jack grinned as he crawled up my body until his lips were merely hovering above mine. "And seeing as we've already passed the entire afternoon doing said whatever things…"

"What say you to resting?" I whispered as I gently took his lower lip between my teeth, knowing fully well that he wasn't going to say that.

He pouted, his dark eyes shining with humor. "Well if that's what you insist on…"

"Get off of me," I demanded, my stomach suddenly churning warningly.

"What? Why?"

"Jack Sparro…" I didn't get a chance to finish, for I had to shove him onto his side of the bed before running towards the privy.

I ran towards the small room, grabbing Jack's shirt off of the floor and throwing it over my head as I collapsed in front of the basin. Almost immediately, my stomach began emptying itself into the container, my husband's hands suddenly on my back and holding my hair back. "This is definitely not one of the things I was talking about doing," he quipped, kissing my neck gently as he rested his head on my shoulder.

"Well I'm sorry that I'm such a burden on you," I snapped, leaning over to vomit once more. Did he ever think before speaking?

"Darling, ye know I didn't mean…" I collapsed back against him, his hands soothing as they massaged my aching muscles.

"I know," I whispered, reaching back to touch his face gently. My stomach turned against me once more, causing me to break out peaceful trance. The cake, which I'd ate a single slice of, appeared before my vision, causing me to want to vomit just at the sight of it.

"Alright, love?"

"Yes," I whispered, turning to meet his gentle gaze. Quietly, I began to laugh.

"What, pray tell, is amusing my beloved lass?"

"This is a predicament that only you could get us in. I'm in here, throwing up everything that I've consumed in the past twelve hours, because I'm carrying your child, during the first leg of our honeymoon." I paused to catch my breath. "And I'm doing so in your shirt, while you're wearing your breeches, which you threw on in five seconds flat." I twisted in his grasp so that I could look him in the eyes. Humor and love reflected in his dark orbs.

Slowly, Jack began to join my laughter, a sweet smile plastered on his face. Among all the things I loved about him, his smile was definitely high on my list. It made him seem as if nothing could touch him, creating a child-like innocence that I knew he didn't have. Innocence and Jack Sparrow simply didn't go in the same sentence together.

"C'mon, Andie," he whispered against my lips. I didn't know why he was wanting to steal a kiss at that particular moment; I'd just thrown up! Slowly, he extended a ringed hand as he stood, pulling me against him. "I think I just heard our meal at the door. Go get back in the bed. And get rid of that shirt. It'll just get in the way…"

I smiled, doing as I was bid. As I watched him close the door with a tray in his hands, I stopped him from climbing next to me. "Same goes for your breeches, my darling," I chided, not able to stop a devilish grin from spreading across my face.

Returning my grin, Jack placed the tray on the bed and did as he was told, immediately crawling under the covers to pull me to his side. "I hope your stomach doesn't object to anything else, for it delays our plans…"

I just simply rolled my eyes, knowing fully well that he had one plan for seven days, and I didn't mind. He was just being his normal, egotistical, dramatic self; the same person who had captured my heart from the beginning.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We missed dinner," Will whispered against Elizabeth's lips.

"Who cares?" She replied, tangling her fingers in his dark curls and bringing him closer for another kiss as he lounged beside her.

After the newlyweds had left, the remaining 'guests' had stayed behind to allow the couple some peace and quiet. But the Turners had found that they were in a mood not to different from the Sparrow's. They'd returned to the house with the rest of the group, only to flee to their bedroom, therefore forgoing the evening meal.

A knock sounded, causing a grin to spread across her husband's face as she rose from their bed to get their meal, pulling a sheet around her still-thin frame. Will watched in adoration as she carried a tray laden with food in one hand while clutching the sheet to her chest with another. "Like what you're seeing?" She teased as she slid back beneath the sheets and placing the tray between their bodies.

He merely chuckled, pulling the tray onto his lap and pulling her to his side, her head resting on his shoulder as he uncovered the food. Two bowls of rice topped with chicken and some type of gravy greeted them. Hungrily, Elizabeth reached out for a fork, only to have her beloved grab her wrist. "I think I have a couple of ideas on how this could be more interesting." Without a response, she allowed him to feed her one of the bowls, while she fed him the other.

When both bowls were nearly clean, a devilish idea entered her mind. Slowly, she wiped some of the remaining gravy from the bowl with her finger, bringing it to his mouth. Will's eyes darkened in the faint candlelight as he watched her intently, licking off the brown gravy. "Delicious," he murmured, pulling away from her to dispose the tray outside the door.

Grinning, Elizabeth watched as he fumbled for a sheet to wrap around his hips. As soon as he succeeded, he practically flung the tray out the door, kicking it shut as he made a beeline back to the bed. "Someone's eager," She teased, knowing fully well that it was an understatement.

"Aye," he whispered as he rolled on top of her, pinning her to the mattress. Tantalizingly, she brought her lips to his neck, peppering it with light nips and kisses, which caused him to breath heavily for his mind was becoming clouded with desire and love for the woman beneath him. "How far along are you?" He breathed, his voice rough and quiet.

"Nearly five months, I'd suppose," she whispered, "why?"

"Just wondering. The Pearl is going to be quite the ship after Andie has her babe, as well. The men won't be able to sleep!"

"They'll live," Elizabeth murmured, kissing his earlobe gently.

"I love you," Will said as firmly as he could.

"And I love you," she replied, finally meeting his lips with her own.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good lord," Jack whispered as he collapsed off of me, his chest glistening with sweat. "You're going to be the death of me, woman."

"Well, whose idea was it to spend time in that particular manner?" I teased, rolling onto my side so I could see him. I snuggled closer to him, placing my head upon his chest, enjoying the sound of his heart pounding. "If I recall correctly, it was me who wanted to rest."

"If I recall correctly," he mimicked, "then it was you who didn't refuse."

I grinned, kissing a scar that adorned his golden chest. Dinner had been less than productive, for we'd tried to eat without much distraction. However, Jack had been determined to skip the meal, and I didn't fight him all that much, for I'd found that after vomiting had left me decidingly not hungry.

"I never said I didn't refuse," I smirked at him, feeling his muscular arms pulling me closer to him. "I love you," I whispered, leaning up enough to grant him another kiss.

"I love you, Andie Sparrow."

"That sounds… odd. I suppose it's because up until now, I'd never really had a need for a last name," I replied, laying my head on his chest once more

"Believe me darling, it sounds perfectly perfect." One of his hands found my still-flat stomach. "How far are ye?"

"I suppose," I began, covering one of his hands with my own, "about three months or so. I'll start to show before long."

"The sooner, the better, for it means that you're closer to expelling the whelp and you won't be throwin' up every five seconds." I laughed, closing my eyes.

Before long, I was asleep courtesy of his still-pounding heart.


	16. I Could Not As For More

AN: Happy New Year!!! Please review, read, and enjoy!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The week passed blissfully. Every morning I'd awaken to see Jack watching me, a leisure that was rare on the Pearl. Unlike our first meal, my husband would make sure that I'd eat, claiming that I needed to stay healthy for the babe's sake. If a meal came with milk or water, he wouldn't give me a choice but to drink one- the meals also came with fresh juice. Instead of drinking the sweet beverage, he'd make me eat a majority of the fruit at breakfast. I would protest, but he'd always make it up to me, as it were, in a rather… enjoyable way.

I awoke to the sound of the door being shut and Jack voice gently prodding me to get up. "C'mon love," he whispered as he opened a trunk, clearly pulling out clothing for me. In reply, I merely moaned at him, refusing to open my eyes. "I know," he chuckled, "c'mon, I'll help you. We're leaving with the next tide, so I suggest you hurry."

Defeated, I sat up and glared at him as he helped me dress. "I hate you," I grumbled as I pulled on my boots, watching him as he threw my dress into my trunk and locking it. "The sun's not up," I noted as I sat my feet back on the ground, flopping back onto the bed.

"It's not up yet," he quipped, chuckling. "And I believe that your actions within the past week are proof enough of you most certainly not hating me," his voice was ever closer.

"How can you make jokes? It's early."

"Aye, but ye can sleep on the Pearl, darling," he commented, slipping his arms beneath my tired form. Not protesting for a moment, I laid my head against his shoulder as he proceeded to carry me out of the room and down the stairs. "Bet is to be joinin' us. I found her early this morning and asked her if she would be willing to assist you women when the babes are to born."

I nodded, cracking my eyes open slightly as I heard the Turners' voices. "Is she alright?" Elizabeth questioned as I buried my head back into his shoulder.

"Aye," Jack replied, following them out of the house. "She's just tired."

"I'm sure you wore her out, for sure," I heard Will murmur under his breath.

"I heard that mate. Is the crew gatherin' our belongings?" Apparently he was talking to Gibbs, for the first mate immediately responded.

"Aye, Jack. The longboats are out front. Cyrus is waiting there."

"Thanks," Jack replied, shifting his hold on me as he began to walk once more.

As he walked further into the jungle, the smell of fresh morning dew entered my lungs, causing my eyes to flutter open. In the faint moonlight, I could see that the flowers were as gorgeous as ever, their colors still so vibrant. "The tide's about to roll out," I turned my head to see Cyrus's form bustling towards us. "Is the lass alright?"

"The lass is just fine," I grumbled, my eyes threatening to close on me. During the past week, I'd not slept much, courtesy of my dear husband. "Just tired."

The elder pirate chuckled, placing a gentle hand on my arm. "Take care o' me wife. She can find trouble without thinkin'."

"Aye, I know what you mean well," I turned my gaze towards Jack, who was grinning innocently down at me.

"I'm going t' stay behind t' work on your house, so I won't be headin' out with ye. Take care," he said, aiming his farewell in my direction. "Especially you, lass." With that, he was gone.

"To the longboat," Jack announced, the Turners climbing in after us. Jack ever-so-gently sat me in his lap, his arms not moving for a moment. "Gibbs is comin', I can see him. He can row our boat back."

I merely nodded, leaning on him once more. "I love you," I whispered, raising a hand to stroke his cheek with the lightest of touches.

"And I you, love," he replied with equal volume, turning his head to kiss my palm. "Go t' sleep. I'll have Gibbs raise the boat up so that I don't have t' wake ye."

"I'll live until then," I lowered my hand and placed my head on his shoulder, his familiar chuckle sounding. "How're you doing, Lizzie?" I questioned my friend, trying to stay awake.

Her smile was evident in her voice. "Fine, thanks. We're both fine. I felt him- or her –kick last night."

"Good," I murmured, finding that the ocean's breeze was more chilling now than it had ever been when the sun was up. Seeking warmth, I snuggled closer to Jack, his arms tightening around me.

"Cold?" Jack questioned, removing the arm that had been under my legs and pulling me closer.

"I never knew the Caribbean could be so freezing," I whispered as a sudden breeze chilled me to the bone.

"Aye, 'specially when the sun's not 'awake'," he joked, his golden teeth glittering in the faint light. "We're here," he informed me, his arms resuming their previous positions.

"I can climb…"

"Darlin', you can barely keep your eyes open. Now shush, it'll be easier for Lizzie as well. Mister Gibbs, haul us up."

"Aye, Cap'n," came the first mate's reply. I smiled against Jack's gentle hold as we were hauled up, Gibbs helping us out of the boat as well.

"I'll take the wheel, Gibbs. Just let me go put her down."

"Aye, Cap'n. The crew is comin' with the luggage, I see them now."

"Aye," Jack replied, carrying me to his cabin. I'd missed the Pearl greatly. After being on land for so long, it felt odd to feel something swaying beneath me. "I need t' go steer for a while, love," he whispered as he bent and pulled back the covers, gently laying me beneath them.

"Aye," I replied, closing my eyes as his lips descended upon my forehead.

"I've got to steer us out of the Caribbean. I can't risk Remington coming after you, not while you're with child. I'm sure he'll find a way to locate us, but until then, it's straight ahead for we're only a couple hours' journey away from the border," he rambled as he sat on the edge of the bed for a moment, stroking my hair.

"Jack," I said, "you don't have to go to all this trouble. Let him get me, and then you can come save me. We can't stand outside of the Caribbean for long. We'll run low on food and supplies…"

"The men restocked the Pearl while we were on land, so we'll be alright. I'm going to do what I want, savvy?"

Finally giving up both the argument and my fight against my sleepy body, I buried my face into the pillow beneath my head. "Aye…" I murmured, drifting off. "Jack?" 

"Aye, love?"

"Come back down here when you're through," I whispered.

"Always, Andie. When will you learn? I always come back to claim my treasure."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Jack Sparrow entered his cabin, a broad grin stretched across his face as he beheld the vision before him. Andie was sprawled beneath the covers of the bed, her graceful face turned towards him as her left hand rested in a loose fist in front of it. A soft sigh escaped her lips as he pulled off his boots and effects, allowing them to rest on the floor.

Careful not to awaken his sleeping beauty, Jack slipped in beside her, pressing a light kiss upon her forehead. "Jack?" She murmured, her voice as quiet as a gentle wind blowing.

"We're out of harm, love," he assured her as she rested her head upon his chest, curling beside him. "For now," he silently added, tangling a hand in her dark hair while it's brother ran up and down her back.

How long could he keep her out of harm's way? It seemed that between the two of them, there was an awfully powerful attraction to danger. True, he'd managed to safely guide them out of the Caribbean, but for how long could he delay an attack? They had to stay within a safe distance of the border, for if they needed to restock on supplies, they could easily turn to a pirate-friendly port. If not, they'd probably be better off being persued by the Company; hungry pirates were not the most pleasurable company.

_Not to mention_, Jack's mind nagged, _Andie's going to need food so that the babe has a chance. Babes and their mothers risk several things as it is, including their breaths._

A loving gaze at his beloved in his arms was all it took for a sudden surge of love and worry to pulse throughout his body. _But for now, she's safe._


	17. Innocence

AN: I hope you all like this chapter. This story is going downhill, but I'll try to change that! Personally, I hate this chapter. Remington is going to be encountered soon, so I hope all my loyal readers will keep an eye out for the next update. I've already began to write it! As a side note, keep an eye out for new Willabeth one-shots. I've found some songs that remind me of them. Please read, review, and enjoy!!!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sighed deeply, not wanting to move. Something was off, not as it had been. Then I remembered; we were on the Pearl, and Jack had sailed us out of the Caribbean.

Smiling, I lifted my head from his chest to look at his face. He was still blissfully asleep, his breathing calm and even. As I began to settle back down, my stomach began to churn. Abruptly, I pulled out of my slumbering husband's arms and nearly killed myself to reach the privy in time. I proceeded to vomit up everything that I'd eaten recently, which wasn't much, but it still burned my throat nonetheless. "You alright, love?"

I struggled to catch my breath as I turned to see him standing behind me, his face showing that he was merely half-awake. "No," I hissed as he lowered himself to the ground behind me. "I hate you, get away…"

Jack pressed a gentle kiss to my neck, one of his hands brushing my hair behind one of my shoulders at the same time. "Why might that be, darlin'?"

"Oh, I don't know," I began, a cold edge to my voice as I felt my stomach turning against me once more. "You're only the reason I'm like this!"

"Now that was partly you're…" I cut him off by abruptly leaning forward, emptying the remnants of my stomach into the basin. One of his hands busied itself by gently rubbing my back. "Come 'ere, darlin'."

My anger slowly faded, worry taking its place. He didn't deserve to be barked at, especially since neither of us knew how long we could evade the Company's wrath. "I'm sorry, Jack," I whispered as I moved into his lap, burying my head in the crook of his neck. Jack's face pressed against my hair as his warm breath caressed my scalp.

"I know." His voice was that of a gentle wind, calming and soothing. "Tell me the truth, Andie; are ye scared?"

What type of question was that?! I was with child, and currently wanted by the EIC; of course I was bloody afraid. "Jack, I'm with child. Some wig-wearing loon from the Company wants me for 'helping' kill Beckett and condemning Norrington to the Dutchman! How do you think I'm feeling? I'm throwing up every bloody second, and before long, I'm going to start to show. What's going to happen when we're forced to make port in the Caribbean due to low supplies and the Company spots us? I'm sure Remington would get a kick out of that; sentencing the pregnant wife of Captain Jack Sparrow to death. If he doesn't condemn me to that fate, then he'll want me to be his wife. Annulment will be wanted, and I can't bear to think of it, Jack." I twisted in his hold to wrap my arms around his waist, pulling him closer. "I've lived over half of my life thinking that I'd never know anything more. I was perfectly happy with that fate. There were no worries, nothing holding me down. When I met you, darlin', I knew my life was going to change. You know what you're capable of. You're every inch the pirate you claim to be, for you stole my heart. And I stole yours in turn." I looked at his face, trying to evaluate his expression. It was illegible. "I've finally got what I'd never wanted, only to find that I indeed wanted it all along." His eyes closed as I placed one of my hands on his cheek, my thumb caressing the sun-kissed skin found there. "I can't lose it now."

Jack's eyes opened enough so that I could see the dark depths that I'd come to love. My gaze met mine as one of his hands reached up to press mine against his face. "I won't allow you to stray from my sight," he whispered, his voice heavy with emotion.

"But what if-"

"No, love. I won't allow it. I love you," he added, leaning in to kiss me tenderly. "I promise," he murmured as he helped me stand. Extending a hand, my pirate husband led me to our bed, his hands easing me down onto it as I began to nibble at his neck.

"Didn't we just spend a week doing this?" I questioned as his hands moved under my shirt. His hands were hot against my skin.

"Too much of a good thing is a good thing," was Jack's response.

Neither of us said anything more, for we found ourselves incapable of saying anything but the other's name.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three weeks passed. After that one day, we both tried to adapt to normal life aboard the Pearl. I would awake to see that Jack was already doing his job as Captain. I would get up, dress, and do simple chores. I'd tried to help haul powder and such in the hold, but Jack had put an abrupt stop to that immediately. According to him, I wasn't to be doing anything 'stressful' while carrying his child. So I was stuck with mending sails and gossiping with Lizzie, who was definitely showing.

The Black Pearl remained a safe distance away from the border of the Caribbean, yet close enough to make port should our supplies run low- which, in fact, they were. Jack had been cramming fruit and other various foods down my throat ever since we'd left Cyrus' island. Bet had apparently informed him that the best foods for an unborn babe were fruits and vegetables. When I'd discovered that little detail, I'd vented to both her and my husband about how I could take care of myself!

Currently, we were turning around in a wide expanse of ocean so that we could head towards Tortuga; the pirate port was a day's journey away, so I was on pins and needles as we carefully sailed into the familiar territory. I could tell that Jack wasn't any more uneasy about it than I was, but being the 'fearless pirate' that he claimed to be, he was hiding it better than I would've imagined a man could.

"'Ello, love." A pair of familiar arms snaked around my waist as I stood at the bow. His hands rested on my lower abdomen. "You're startin' to show," Jack chided as he allowed his fingers to glide across the barely-existent bump.

"It's not that noticeable, so technically I'm not showing," I teased, turning my head to look at his handsome face. He was resting his chin on my shoulder. "If I'm not mistaken, then you're rather eager for me to become large…"

Jack chuckled. "The day you become 'large' is a cold spell in Hell, my darling." A blush stained my cheeks as he kissed my right one. I covered his hands with my smaller ones as I stared at the reddening horizon. "We're going to be fine. Honestly, love, I don't know why you're fretting so much. I told ye, it's not good for-"

"-The babe. Yes, I know, Jack." I couldn't help but to roll my eyes at him. "You've told me that numerous times."

"When you give birth to a two-headed baby from doin' too much and stressing about silly things in five months, then you'll regret not listening to me."

I turned my head to plant a kiss on his lips. "I'm tired. Care to join me for a nap?"

"That's nigh impossible," he replied, his voice heavy with regret as he pulled his lips from mine. "I have to keep watch."

"Aye," I reluctantly agreed. As much as I didn't want Remington to show up, I wanted to merely cuddle with the man I loved. As of late, that had been a scarce activity, except for when we were asleep. "Jack, I want you to promise me something; should any EIC ships or any of the like be spotted upon the horizon, I want you to come and get me."

"Aye," he agreed as he pulled away from our embrace.

With that, I went into our cabin and curled upon the bed. Within moments, I was fast asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack watched from his beloved position at the helm as the sun continued to sink beneath the Caribbean waters. They'd crossed over nearly an hour ago, and no ships had been spotted. Tortuga was still a night's journey away, but something about being close to other pirates calmed Jack's nerves. He'd never recalled feeling anxious about something, let alone about his wife. Up until roughly a year ago, he'd never considered marriage. If he had, it hadn't been soberly.

Deciding to trust that any unwelcomed threat would not appear, Jack gestured to Gibbs, who hurriedly ascended the stairs to stand beside his captain. "Aye, Cap'n?"

"Keep watch and take over the helm. Should any threats appear, come alert us immediately, savvy?"

"Aye," came the first mate's reply.

As Jack pulled his hands away from the wooden spokes, a dark shadow-like existence caught the corner of his eye. Ceasing his movements, he turned his dark eyes toward the East Horizon.

There, emerging from behind an island, was a ship. And even in the dim light without the assistance of a telescope, Jack Sparrow knew what it was; it was an EIC ship.


	18. Here Without You

AN: Crappy chapter. Damn writers block! I have another song-fic that's Willabeth up. It's called "Here Without You". Read, review, and enjoy!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soft footsteps drew me out of my somewhat peaceful slumber. I remained silent as I felt the footsteps' owner climb onto the bed, a familiar and comforting scent wafting over me. A calloused hand rested on my temple, stroking my hairline delicately. I groaned softly. "Sh," came Jack's voice. "It's only me."

Nodding, I cracked open my eyes to look up at my husband. He was leaning back against his pillows, his long legs crossed at the ankles. Soundlessly, he pulled me into his arms so that my head was resting against his chest. He cradled me gently, as if he were afraid that I would break.

"A ship's been spotted, love." A sudden wave of panic jolted through my veins as his lips pressed against my hair.

"Bloody hell," I cursed. Of course a bloody ship had been spotted. Before I could say anything else, Jack spoke.

"I want you to stay in here…"

"No." I demanded, determined to have my way.

"Yes," he countered, "you will, and you're not going to win, darling, so there's no point in arguing. I've already told Will and Lizzie to come in here and stay with you…"

"I don't need to be protected, Jack. I can save myself." I paused, allowing my emotions to take over. "Please," I whispered as my voice cracked.

"No, Andie. I'm going to fight for you. I'm not going to allow you to put yourself or the babe in danger…"

"You can't even tell I'm with child, Jack! I'm not growing at the moment…" A chuckled sounded through his chest as I turned my head up to meet his gaze.

"Quite the contrary, darling. Maybe the babe's not growin' much, but as for other aspects of you…" 

I smacked his chest. "Oh, you know what I mean." Leave it to Jack to be the perverted pirate in a time like that. "Besides that," I whispered, reaching a hand up to caress his tanned cheek.

The sound of a cannon whistled in the air as the Pearl rocked gently from the nearby blow. "I need t' go out there, love." As if on cue, Will and an obviously pregnant Elizabeth entered. Jack slowly untangled himself from me, a look of pain crossing his face as he began to cross the room.

"Jack!" I cried, running to him. I didn't care that we had company. After all, they'd obviously had their own scar-filled separations. He turned on his heel and I took his face in my hands, pressing my lips to his as he wrapped his arms around me. The tears that had been threatening to fall did so as I heard his voice whisper to me.

"Arm yourself. And don't leave the cabin unless I say so," Jack's voice whispered. "I love you, darlin'."

Nodding and biting my lower lip, I watched as he pulled away from me once more. Then, he was gone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Captain Sparrow," Remington called from the railing of his ship. The ship had pulled alongside the Pearl, a gangplank being constructed as the hated man continued to taunt Jack.

"Ah, glad to see you remember how to say one's name properly," Jack coquettishly replied, grinning all the while.

"I've come to negotiate."

"Have ye now?" The famous pirate captain swaggered to the railing of his own ship, imitating Remington's stance and facial expression with annoying perfection.

The latter rolled his eyes in annoyance, his smirk never fading. "I have a bargain that I believe that you'll find to be very… reasonable." He paused, watching Jack's face with interest. "I take Andie to Port Royal with me, and I allow the Pearl to sail freely under your command."

"No," Jack said, not thinking once about his answer. "I'll be damned if you as much as lay a finger on her…"

"It's either her or you, Sparrow." Remington's blue eyes glared harshly at Jack. "You think I want to do this?"

"As a matter of fact… Yep. I'm pretty certain that you do."

"Then you're sadly mistaken. It's the law and my duty to ensure that those who do wrong are punished. However, I will take you in her place. I will be forced to hang you."

The Pearl's captain thought this over in his mind. He would gladly do anything for Andie, but dying… No mate, he corrected himself. I'll escape, per usual, and shoot Remington in the head! That'll get the bloody Company off of her back…

"Done."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I removed my ear from the doors' crack as soon as I heard Jack say the word "done."

"Done? What's done?" I quickly unlocked the door and made to exit, but Will's hand grabbed my wrist.

"Andie, don't do this." I looked up to meet his dark gaze.

"Let go of me," I growled through my teeth, fed up with being caged like some animal. "I'm not some wild beast. Let go!" I yanked my hand out of his grasp and threw the door open, racing up the helm's steps to stand beside my husband. "Jack?"

His dark eyes gazed at me in wonder and pleading. "Go back to the cabin, darling."

"I will not! Now tell me what you've done…"

"Your dear husband," I turned to see Remington crossing a gangplank, "has agreed to take your place."

"My place? My place in…" I felt my eyes grow wide as he continued.

"Your place by becoming my prisoner. Noble thing for him to do, considering the gallows will be his sentence. Yours would be to become my wife, and to live among the nobles of Port Royal."

"What?!" I turned to glare at Jack in fury, who smirked sheepishly under my harsh gaze. "Listen, you bastard," I spat at Remington as I stormed towards him. Jack's hand grabbed mine but I shook it off, advancing towards the loathed Company Official. "I did nothing. I did not stab the bloody heart of either Davy Jones or your 'Lord Beckett'. If I did, I would not be here, now would I? James Norrington chose his own fate, and if you refuse to believe that, then fine. But I'm innocent." I watched his facial expression intently as he responded, my hand resting on the hilt of my sword.

"I apologize, Miss Andrea, but the law requires…"

"Hang the bloody law!" I spat, venom dripping from my voice. I felt a burst of pride as I saw anger begin to erupt in his eyes.

"Maybe you should let her go…" I heard a small, mousy man standing to his left whisper.

"I cannot do that. So what's it's going to be, Sparrows?"

I felt a hand on my waist, and I turned to see Jack gazing down at me gently. "Darling, let me go."

"No," I whispered, finding his free hand and intertwining it with my own. The other gently brushed his cheek. "I'm going," I announced, taking a deep breath and kissing Jack once more before going to stand beside Remington. "You better promise not to harm the Pearl, otherwise I will not hesitate to make it known that your killer is me!"

"Agreed," he replied, his voice monotone. "Covington," he called to the mousy man. "Take Missus Sparrow to her quarters."

"Yes sir," Covington replied, placing a light hand on the small of my back. "This way."

Without looking back, I allowed myself to be led to a strange cabin.


	19. Collide

AN: I'm going to give this story a go

AN: Crappiest chapter known to man. This story has become a Mary-Sue, but I can't just abandon it. I hate this separation storyline plot thing I've created, so it might solve itself in a chapter or two. Or several short chapters. Who knows? I apologize. Read, review, and enjoy!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Here we are, Miss," the man called Covington said, opening the door to a cabin beneath the deck. For a cabin that was on a ship I detested at the moment, it was rather nice. I guessed that it was slightly smaller than the cabin I shared with Jack on the Pearl. Slightly.

"Thank you, Mister Covington," I replied politely. He had tried to let Jack and I have our freedom. The least I could do was show respect. I turned to meet his gaze, extending my hand. "And the name is Andrea."

He nodded and shook my hand, smiling kindly. "Please, call me Peter." I nodded and proceeded into the room.

The walls were bare and empty, no windows at all. In a corner, there was a wardrobe, next to a small table with two chairs. A large bed was on the opposite end, adjacent to the privy.

"Where are we headed?" I questioned, wandering over to the wardrobe and opening it. Inside, dresses of all hues of various styles hung, waiting to be worn.

"Port Royal, I believe."

Above us, I could hear the sound of footsteps. I had a feeling that the gangplank had been raised, and husband would be leaving with it. "Excuse me," I muttered, flying up the steps to the main deck. It took all my concentration to not trip in my haste to say goodbye one last time to Jack.

I arrived at the railing, watching the Pearl sail in the opposite direction; towards Tortuga. Jack was on the quarterdeck, discussing his plan of action with Gibbs. I watched him as he finally looked up and saw me, and I mustered a small, sad smile. In less than a minute, he was struggling to stand in front of me as our ships began to pass.

"'Ello, love," Jack whispered. "'ow are ye?"

I ignored his question, and began to devour what I'd discovered. "We're going to Port Royal."

"Aye. Tortuga is just past there. You have to turn around to sail in that direction. As soon as we're out of sight, I'll have the sails blow full canvas and get to Tortuga. From there, we'll make haste towards Port Royal."

I nodded, knowing our time was drawing to a close. "How will I find you?"

"I'll be watchin', love. Don't worry 'bout it."

"I love you." My words were merely a whisper on the wind.

"And I you, Andie," he replied, extending a hand and I eagerly reached toward it, our fingertips brushing as we began to separate once more. I struggled to stay in front of him. His tanned, skilled fingers were hastily working on mine, a glint of gold sliding onto my hand. "A promise, love." As he withdrew and gave me one last, almost pitiful, glance, I looked down at the ring, which I placed next to the one he'd given me when I'd still belonged to Jones' crew. It was simple, small floral patterns adorning the surface. I supposed that Jack had found it lying around somewhere, as he had with his own rings.

I nodded and pulled away, trying not to break down. I couldn't afford it. Perhaps I could put my emotions into a more useful situation, such as hating Remington.

I looked up to the quarterdeck to see Remington staring at me with an odd expression. It was enough to cause hate to pulse through my veins. How could someone tear apart a love for himself?!

A fluttering sensation in my stomach distracted me from my thoughts. Turning away from Remington, I allowed my hands to fly to my lower abdomen. It had felt like there was a bird or butterfly brushing its wings against me from within, once there then gone.

"Andrea." I turned to see the man who'd brought me to that hated ship standing behind me, watching my every move. Had he seen my movements? "Go put on a dress. The maid there will know which one…"

"Maid?!" I spat, shocked.

"Yes, then come to my quarters for dinner." Before I could respond in any way, shape, or form, he was already strutting away.

Growling and cursing under my breath, I went to do as he bid. Perhaps if I cooperated, I would get my way more easily. Remington had been telling no lie; there, in my cabin, was a maid who was pulling a royal purple number out of the wardrobe. Much to my dismay, I found that it was quite beautiful. If I had not been forced to wear it, perhaps I would have liked it more.

The maid, whose name I didn't catch, helped me dress into it. A chemise was placed over my head, then the dress. A corset was built into it, the whale bones digging into my sides. I gasped as I felt it being tightened. "Excuse… me," I gasped. "Perhaps you could make it less… tight?"

"Lord Remington said you had never worn a corset, so it might feel tight…"

"I think I know when I cannot breathe! Please," I begged, hating the situation.

"Lord Remington…"

"…Will face a fate worse than death itself if this bloody corset is not loosened! Now if you please…"

To my relief, the maid did as I told her to, the corset being loosened slightly. However, I could still feel it applying the pressure to my waist. What would happen when the babe began to show, and I could not wear a corset? I shuddered at the thought. If fate would have it, I would be in Jack's arms before then.

"Do all of the dresses have corsets?" I questioned as she touched up my kohl. I knew that women with colored eyes wore a little kohl to allow them to stand out, but Jack had applied it rather heavily.

"No, Miss," she replied in a monotone voice. "You will be allowed to wear them on occasion."

I nodded as she placed the kohl stick on the table and began to fix my hair. It ended up in a knot at the back of my head.

I went over to a full-length looking glass that stood in another corner. I hadn't seen myself since the wedding. Presently, I looked odd in the mass of purple lace. The dress' bodice was silk, along with the front half of the skirt. The back blossomed out a little at the waist, violet lace spurting down from it. It was gorgeous in an odd fashion. If only it had been under happier circumstances…

Sighing, I turned and stalked out of the cabin, not giving the poor woman a chance to fuss over any flaw she might spot. As I crossed the deck, I could see Peter, who smiled and nodded in my direction. I returned the gesture, and finally reached the quarters of Remington. Resisting the urge to fly into the cabin, I politely knocked, and he answered. Behind him, I could see what looked to be an office for the Company. "This way, Andrea," he said.

I followed him past the now-empty desks to a rather large side cabin. There was a bed against the far wall, and a map table with food placed upon it in the center. It smelled heavenly. It was a plate of chicken and mashed potatoes, and I couldn't wait to eat.

He politely pulled out a chair for me, and I sat. He sat across from me, slowly beginning to eat. I quickly discovered the blasted corset's purpose. I hadn't eaten half of my food when I felt suddenly full. I tried to eat more, but found that I could not without resisting the urge to vomit.

I laid my fork across my plate, allowing it to clink against the china plate lightly. Remington's pale eyes were fixed on mine, a fire burning within my soul. I should like to slap him, or bring a sword to his body, rendering him unable to produce children.

"I understand you are not happy with the circumstances." His voice was like ice, cold and monotone. "But there is a consequence for every action."

"Norrington chose to stab the heart," I hissed.

"I'm sure he did," an evil smirk revealed itself. "I will give you your options. You can sign the papers that agree to an annulment, forging you dear husband's signature, or you can be branded as a pirate and face the gallows." Did he really doubt for a moment which option I would settle on? "Along with Jack."

My mouth suddenly felt dry, and I sipped my water. "Leave him out of this."

"You're the reason Jones is dead, correct? He'd come to fetch you, and Beckett had stabbed the heart? Jack had been keeping you for himself; therefore he's just as responsible."

"Shut it," I growled, tears threatening to form in my eyes, a wave of nausea overbearing my senses. "You just want me to be your wife, to be the bearer of your offspring so that your legacy will continue. The legacy of being nothing but a shame to mankind? Slaughtering women and their lives?"

"Nay, you know as well as I do women have no high status in society. They marry, take care of their husbands, and become the mother of said husband's children."

The words he spoke were of the truth. I had never known that life, and the fact I would have to choose to live that way was haunting me. What about the child growing within my womb? I couldn't allow it to die. But it more than likely would, should I decide to marry Remington to save my rightful husband. Should the foul man before me discover that I was with child after our marriage; the babe would be tossed away like an unfinished meal. I couldn't bear that thought. Surely the gallows would be the better course of action, with Jack there beside me. He was a genius at thinking up plans. We could live.

"I shall give you a fortnight to decide. You are dismissed."

Blinking away tears, I squared my shoulders and walked briskly towards my new residency. As soon as my door was firmly shut, I demanded that the poor maid get me out of the blasted dress so I could breathe. The contraption was removed, and I collapsed on the floor in a heap, the tears finally escaping.

As I cried, I felt the fluttering sensation again. The babe was moving.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack stood at the back of the ship, watching until the other ship was out of sight, yet not quite out of mind. "Mister Gibbs, take the wheel."

"Aye, Cap'n."

The Pearl's mood had become dull since the Captain had been stripped of his beloved. No one had dared speak to him unless spoken to, a wise course of action.

In only a few strides, Jack had entered the security of his cabin. He grabbed a bottle of rum off his desk and sat at the foot of the bed, downing the amber liquid in a record amount of time.

How could I have let that foul man take her? She didn't do anything to deserve it. I shouldn't have let her have her way. She's with child. She's smart, and she'll hopefully choose the wisest option given to her. Men like Remington are equally smart, knowing how to get to her. The babe will be a hindrance to her; perhaps we should've waited until after we were betrothed to… become engaged in activities that led to her being with child. Perhaps she'd be freer to do what she wanted…

A knock interrupted his rant. "Come in," he gruffly shouted at the door, as if it had offended him.

Elizabeth's pregnant form emerged from the deck with Will at her side. "How're you doing, Jack?" Her voice was gentle as she came to sit beside her friend.

"I've been better," came the monotone reply as the remaining drops of his beloved drink, praying that it would be enough to mask his emotions. "We're heading towards Port Royal. We'll dock at Tortuga, allowing them to get an advanced start."

"They're already a fortnight ahead of us," Will spoke quietly. "I don't see that necessary."

"I do!" Jack erupted in anger, rising to grab another bottle. "We'll get her back, mark my words, mate."


End file.
